


Everything Is Different Now

by MeikoKuran999



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Dark!Aladdin, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Twisted, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999
Summary: Aladdin learns the truth about himself after being missing for a long time. When he comes back, to everyone's surprise, the small magi's hair is black and his personality is warped. Aladdin's fallen into depravity and is trying to make his way to Judal. While no one else knows what they can do about the change in the small magi. Aladdin/Judal.





	1. Please Understand My Pain

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story that I originally posted on Fanfic.net, it was called 'I thought we were so different before' but I am posting it under this new name and editing it up with plans to continue it. The story is originally from before we knew the truth about Aladdin and was originally started before the start of the magnostadt ark. Because of the time it was started, there are a lot of differences in the story from the truth in canon. Just wanted to warn everyone and make sure that it's clear I know this already.

Aladdin was completely separated from the outside world. It had been a long time since he had last seen someone else. At least the first time he wasn't truly alone because he had Ugo, but this time he had nothing. When he first arrived in this strange place he had tried to figure out where he was, but after spending such a long time searching for other signs of life he had given up.

After a month he had come to the conclusion that he was no longer in the same world, and that no but him was here. He was trying to stay happy but Aladdin didn't like being alone. He was even starting to get scared that he would never see another person ever again. He didn’t understand how Ugo could stay alone in the sacred palace without going completely insane. He hated the quiet and how lonely he was. He really wanted to go back to Mor, Alibaba, and the others. But no matter where he went in this strange world or how hard he tried he couldn’t find a way out.

Aladdin was tired as he sat sideways on the throne of a large palace. He had found this palace a few times since he had arrived like it was the only building in the entire world, he was eating some fruits as he took a sip of the wine he had found. He laughed sadly as a tear dripped down from his eyes. Aladdin looked at the bottle of wine thinking Alibaba would scold him if he had been here. He decided to put the wine back and went to go have a look around the large palace instead. He thought that maybe he could find something that would tell him where he was. As he was walking around he wandered into the palace's library. He instantly was a little bit happier, the walls were littered with different books as he went and started to look through them.

* * *

Alibaba sighed as he looked at Mor and Sinbad who were sitting on the couches that were placed throughout the room. Alibaba stood up and crossed another place off the map "Well he wasn't there either where should we go next."  
Sinbad yawned "Tomorrow we will head to the next city on the list but until then get some sleep. We won't last if we don't get at least some rest."

The group all yawned at the realization at how tired they were. They hadn't stopped looking since Aladdin had disappeared in a large orb of light. It hit Alibaba and Morgiana the hardest, but Sinbad was trying his best to aid them in the search. He had even gotten help from his generals but it was like Aladdin had just disappeared off the face of the earth. They all continued to look and none of them ever planned on stopping but it had come to the point that they didn't know anymore whether they were going to ever find him or not.

* * *

*** 5 years later ***

Alibaba and Sinbad were on the palace balcony talking about some political affairs. Over the years Alibaba and the rest had given up on finding Aladdin. Time had flown by and they had come to accept the fact that he was gone. There was nothing else they could do and they had realized that he probably wouldn't ever be coming back. Alibaba turned to see Mor walk out "Hey you ready he's sending us to a new dungeon to see if we can conquer it."

Mor nodded "Yeah I'm ready."

Alibaba smiled and turned to leave as he waved back at Sinbad " This won't take us too long, will be back soon."

* * *

Aladdin was lounging in the throne playing with his now longer black hair that hung loosely at his side, over the last 5 years he had come to enjoy being alone. The reason for his change in personality is that he had fallen into depravity. It was just so sudden, one day he was sad and crying alone on the palace throne after finding many things out from the books in the library. While crying he had fallen asleep, then when he woke up he no longer had the want to find his friends. He was fine with being alone. He only realized what had happened when he stood up and noticed that some of his rukh was a black color now. His eyes were still blue, but instead of having blue hair he now had black hair with a slight blue tinge to it. He hadn’t fallen fully into depravity because he still had some white rukh but he had definitely started falling into depravity.

He stood from where he sat and used his magic to braid his hair as he walked out of the palace. He had gotten bored and decided to see whether his magic was strong enough to get himself back to the world he used to be in. He walked outside and began to control the black and white rukh around him, his order for it was simple it was to take him back to where he once had belonged. Suddenly his vision became blurry and everything around him burst into light.

* * *

Sinbad was relaxing in his study as his generals were arguing about what they should do about the missing Magi since Alibaba and Morgiana were still obviously waiting for his return even though they were pretending they no longer cared. It was just that none of them could find him over the last 5 years so they had decided together that they would give up in front of Sinbad and the others so they could look by themselves. Jafar looked at Sinbad "Should we tell them that he's probably dead since none of us could find him."

Sinbad looked at him like he was insane "Your crazy. That will go over really well. I think we should just let them deal with it themselves."

Yamraiha frowned "I feel bad for them but they have to give up on Aladdin, he's gone."

Suddenly the room started shaking and some of the rukh in the room started to turn black, there was so much rukh that Sinbad and all the other generals could see it clearly. Sinbad instantly started looking around "Judal where are you I know it's you. You're the only one with the black rukh."

There was a large burst of light suddenly and a black silhouette appeared in it, they all heard a very sadistic laugh "Yeah you wish that it was Judal."

Sinbad couldn't believe his eyes as all of the light disappeared. There stood the person they had been looking for these 5 years. Sinbad walked up closer but Aladdin's borg blocked him from getting too close to him.

Aladdin walked across the room and sat on Sinbad's chair as he played with a pen on the table. After a few seconds, he looked up at

Sinbad "Hey Sin which way is the Kou empire?"

Sinbad looked at him quite confused at the sudden question "Why?"

Aladdin sighed "What does it matter just tell me."

Sinbad decided right there and then that by the way, Aladdin was acting that telling him wasn't the right choice "No, I'm not telling you."

Aladdin looked at him upset "Tell me I want to go see Judal."

Sinbad looked confused "Why would you want to go see Judal?"

Aladdin looked at him "Because I want to ask him something."

Sinbad looked at him again "Ask him what."

Aladdin just looked at him angry "Never mind I'll find him myself it can't be that hard."

Sinbad looked at him, then at the generals "Don't just let him leave something's wrong with him the normal Aladdin would have wanted to see Alibaba and Morgiana. Not to mention the color of his hair and some of the rukh."

Aladdin looked at him and laughed "Why would I want to see that idiotic weakling Alibaba?"

As fast as Yamraiha could she used a form of magic that quickly put Aladdin to sleep well he was arguing with Sinbad about what was wrong with him. Sinbad quickly jumped forwards catching the smaller being in his arms. Then he moved him over to the couch that sat in the corner of the room and as soon as Aladdin was on the couch he sat down in his chair. The generals and Sinbad all looked so confused at what had just happened and to make it worse right then Alibaba and Morgiana walked in with some items from the dungeon they had conquered. They didn't notice at first that Aladdin was there so they just brought the stuff that they had found in the dungeon up and set it down on the desk. Alibaba laughed at the face Sinbad was making "What's with you?"

Alibaba got a death glare from Sinbad as he pointed to the couch "We have good news and bad news. The good news is that Aladdin's back but the bad news is he's fallen into depravity."

Alibaba darted to the couch and put his hand in Aladdin's black hair "How did this happen?"

Aladdin's eyes opened that second and stared into Alibaba's "I was so scared, and I really hated being alone. Somehow I was sent to a world without anyone else in it and I didn't know how to get back and I didn't have strong enough magic to do anything so I broke now please move, I have somewhere to go."

Yamraiha couldn't believe he was already awake as Aladdin sat up and he pulled his turban down, opened the window letting it float outside as he jumped on. Sinbad went to grab him and he used a lightning spell to block his hand, and then he used gravity magic to pull everyone in the room's weapons to where he was standing. He dropped all of the weapons on to the floor as everyone in the room except Alibaba took a step back it was then that they all truly understood that this wasn't the Aladdin that they all knew. It was him but at the same time, it really wasn't. Aladdin walked beside Sinbad and whispered something in his ear and then he hoped on his magic carpet and they watched as he floated away.

All of them except for Sinbad moved right away to get their weapons from the floor. Sinbad just stood in the spot he was in when Aladdin had left. He didn't blink, he didn't breathe, he didn't do a single thing as what Aladdin had told him repeated in his head.  
"Sinbad, Sinbad, Hey Sin," Alibaba called from the corner.

Sinbad suddenly took a large breath in as he calmed down from what the younger had said. He fell onto his chair as he grabbed his pen and wrote the things Aladdin had told him on a piece of paper.

_"You were kind of hard on Judal weren't you? I don't think you understood his pain when you were with him did you? So I doubt you'll understand mine either and from what I know I don't think you ever tried to understand his. But I think I understand him now so I'm going to go see him. I'm also leaving because I can just see how boring it would be with all of you…and I really just want to kill someone."_

Sinbad just couldn't believe what Aladdin had said. He didn't think that Aladdin could ever be like that. He just never understood what was really behind that smile. Sinbad stood up as he looked at Alibaba and the others "We have to go after him he's going to kill someone and when he goes back to normal if he's killed someone he'll hate himself. We’re lucky that his want to see Judal's stronger than his want to kill right now or we would really be in trouble."

Alibaba couldn't believe what Sinbad had just said: "He's going to what?"

Sinbad just yelled, "Just go get him."

Alibaba looked out the window "You remember that he's flying right, the only ones who can catch him are the ones that have a flying ability or maybe a fanalis because of their jumping ability."

Sinbad just pointed "Just go try and get him."

Everyone shut up and jumped out the window one by one heading in the direction that Aladdin was headed.

* * *

He was high above the Sindria palace just sitting there as he gathered the black and white rukh around him. Then he used the magoi that the rukh created for him to find out where Judal was. He used a type of tracking magic that would make his body naturally guide himself there. Right as he was getting ready to leave Suddenly Alibaba's sword clashed with Aladdin's borg, but he got blocked sending him back down then it was Morgiana but she didn't have a chance at breaking his borg. He started moving in the direction where Judal was located and watched as the annoying people disappeared from his few, using wind magic he sped up his magic carpet so that none of them could catch him, or at least that was the plan until Yamraiha caught up to him on her staff. She used some water magic trying to slow him down but he just overpowered her, but he used magic that was too strong for her. Which ended up causing her to pass out, he made a quick decision against letting her plummet to her death and instead decided that he would bring her with him until she would wake up.

He then set the directions and laid back as he waited for them to arrive at his destination. He was so eager to talk to Judal about the black rukh and so many other things that he thought was disgusting before he fell into depravity. Things that he now had wanted to do with every ounce of his being. He leaned back as he formed a stronger larger 2 layered borg that blocked him and Yamraiha from outside attacks and him from her attacks as he went to sleep out of boredom.

* * *

Yamraiha awoke in a weird orb on the magic carp with Aladdin sleeping beside her she went to use a spell on him but it just hit the second borg he had up. She sighed as she laid back down for a second wondering where exactly they were. Then she saw a large tower appearing in the distance. She turned to see Aladdin waking up too as a big smile appeared on his face. She looked to see what he saw but didn't see anything. "What's so cool it's just a dungeon?"

Aladdin smiled "It may be just a dungeon but Judal's in there right now with a new king candidate."

They got to the dungeon and Aladdin opened the 2nd layer of the borg that was around both of them. He walked up to the door after re-wrapping the cloth around his head, then looked at her "Are you coming."

Yamraiha looked at him confused "Didn't Sin tell you that we can't go into dungeons."

Aladdin smiled "Yeah he told me but you're not a member of his household."

Yamraiha clearly explained, "Even though I don't have one of his household items I'm still not allowed in the dungeons because his djinn's said so."

Aladdin smiled "Just try, it will let you in if I say so."

Yamraiha put her hand to the door as it started pulling her inside "Whoa what, how?"

Aladdin put his hand in the doorway "I'm a magi and we make the dungeons, so of course, we have some say in who enters. Let alone I’m stronger and a little different than most magi’s."

The 2 were right then sucked into the dungeon, Yamraiha didn't like the feelings she was getting as they were absorbed into the tower.

* * *

"What was that?" Judal looked behind them at the way they had come from "Someone else just entered the Dungeon, but it was someone who's not allowed too. So the djinn is upset, we have to hurry before he won't choose to become a djinn weapon for anyone."

The person with Judal walked a little faster but wasn't very worried about the people following them because he had Judal with him, and Judal was one of the strongest people he'd ever seen. But Judal knew that whoever was coming had to be a magi and that it had to be Scheherazade or Yunan because Chibi didn't know how to control dungeons yet and he had been missing for 5 years from what he knew. But like Judal normally would instead of worrying he just decided to ignore whoever it was because as long as they got there and out before the other magi then they could leave, but at the same time he really wanted to fight with one of the other magi's because chances like that don't come along every day. But he couldn't make up his mind so he decided to go conquer the dungeon before deciding what to do.

They had gotten to the door and Judal went to see what was need to open this one, he went to the door to see 2 large magic absorbing orbs "Shit" he whispered.

The person with him looked at him "You need another Magician to open this door, so we have to wait for the other Magi to get here."

Judal made a seat for himself in the corner using earth magic and just sat there in wait for the other magi, after 10 minutes he saw a girl with blue hair with someone standing in the dark beside her. He looked at Yamraiha "Hey your one of Sinbad's generals how did you get in here you guys aren't allowed or at least that's what the djinn's been saying."

The person in the corner took a step forward "Well that would be my handy work."

Judal was actually surprised "Chibi, hey what's with your hair. You trying to copy me, and haven't you been missing for like 5 years."  
Aladdin just put his legs up like Judal would usually and floated there "Yeah I was sent to some weird world and at some point, my hair just turned black."

Judal choked on nothing for a second "You've fallen haven't you."

Yamraiha looked at Judal "Yeah he's fallen into depravity. He's so different and he really wanted to see you for some reason."

Judal smiled as he walked up to Aladdin "You were such a pure little brat before it just pissed me off so much but now, I think I like you a little bit."

Aladdin smiled looking at the door "We going to open that now."

Judal and Aladdin took their places and then gathered as much magoi as they could Aladdin looked at Judal "On the count of 3."

Judal nodded "Yeah chibi, 1."

Aladdin looked back at the door " 2 ….. 3, Go."

They both released their weakest spells on the door which were more than strong enough to open the door. When they entered the room the Djinn was really pissed off and attacked them if it wasn't for the magi's borg they would have easily died. Judal's king candidate didn't make it and Yamraiha's borg broke so Aladdin blocked the effect of the djinn's attack. Aladdin looked at him "Stop it."

Instantly the djinn was on the ground screaming that he would never do it again as Aladdin leaned over its now mini body. This surprised Judal because he had never met a Magi who would talk back to a djinn or tell a djinn to do something in its own dungeon. Judal looked at the crazy kid beside him wondering what he was thinking "Do you have a death wish or something?"

Aladdin shook his head "No, I just know he can't beat me."

Judal looked at him "What are you talking about were just magi, he's immortal were still human."

Aladdin smiled sadly at Judal "I learned a lot in the other world from the books and one thing I learned was that I am different from the humans and even the other magi. I'm a magi but I'm different from you guys."

Judal looked at Aladdin now with a very confused face "What are you saying, how are you different from all of us, there's no way you are different from other magi I mean all Magi are the same."

Judal stopped when he saw the look on the smaller magi's face. The smaller was telling the truth about it but he knew that he couldn't ask for more details because he guessed that learning who he really was, was probably hard on the young magi. Judal used some magic and formed a portal out so that the group could leave because there wasn't a point of him being there anymore "Let's go already."

Judal had never been in a situation like this before he felt that he should be quiet because someone was suffering the same if not more pain than him. He wanted Aladdin to tell him what was wrong with him but he knew he couldn't pry into another magi's past.

Judal was new at this, caring about someone other than himself. Another of the fallen had found him and for some unknown reason Judal wanted to be with him. He wanted to be with someone who would understand him. Not to mention the chibi would be so much fun to fight with.

When they were finally out of the dungeon Judal jumped on Aladdin's flying turban and they were heading to the place where Judal had to be next. Yamraiha had headed back to Sindria after Judal had used a mind control type magic on her that he had created a few years ago. Aladdin laid on the turban beside Judal who was sitting on the front of the carpet. Aladdin smiled and decided to ask "Do you want to know what happened?"

Judal almost fell off the turban when Aladdin asked. He wasn’t expecting Aladdin to just tell him like that, "Sure it's a long ride anyways."  
And with that Aladdin used a spell and the two dived into his memories.

* * *

_*****Flashback***** _

* * *

_**He was going from row to row looking for something that would give him any hint of where he was, but no matter what he pulled out nothing was about this world most of them were fairy tales or tales of adventure. He was getting tired and was about to quit when he found a black and blue book that had a large rukh shaped lock. He thought it was very out of place like someone had brought it and stuck it in here to hide it, but they were not expecting someone to look through all the books. He took it down and went and sat at the small table in the corner, he looked the lock over and found an inscription on the back that was in a different language than he was used to and he noticed that some of the writing was missing. Even so for some reason he was able to read it, he was reading it as a voice in his head said it in a happy voice and added what was missing to it and he repeated what the person had said out loud and with a click the lock opened.** _

_**Aladdin blacked out as everything around him began to change and he heard the voice again say the meaning of what he had just said: "It means the first is the one that will always exist."** _

_**Suddenly there Aladdin stood seeing himself in a lot fancier of an outfit with jewels and gold covering it as if he was royalty. His hair was still braided the same way but there was amazing jewelry mixed into the braid. He saw the other version of himself talking to a man who actually reminded him a lot of Sinbad. The other Aladdin walked beside the other man and grabbed his arm "We did it, Solomon, I the first magi has made you into a king."** _

_**Solomon smiled "Yes and along the way, we found the other 2 magi and we created many different djinns like Ugo."** _

_**Ugo came up beside the 2. Aladdin noticed him first and pounced on him. He sat up on his shoulder, hugging the large djinn, "What are you doing Ugo?"** _

_**Solomon laughed at them "Have you seen the other 2 they were supposed to arrive today with the rest of the djinn."** _

_**Ugo looked at him "No I haven't seen them yet, maybe there not here yet."** _

_**Aladdin smiled at Solomon "There here I can sense them, she's one her way up here right now, and he's hanging out at the brothel since he doesn't really care when he gets here."** _

_**Right, then one of the other magi walked in "hello."** _

_**Aladdin waved "Yeah hey I'm going to go get him I'll be back in a minute."** _

_**She laughed "You just want to go to the brothel with him right."** _

_**He smiled "Not at all, I've just got to go get him."** _

_**The female magi laughed as she watched Aladdin run off. Aladdin headed for the brothel as fast as he could he couldn't wait to get there but as he was running he suddenly stopped and fell to his knees. He grabbed his head as his blue hair began to seep with black. He said some words and it went back to normal as he looked at his hand "It's happening faster than I thought I have to get this all done and then use the seal."** _

_**Aladdin as fast as he could found the 3rd magi and brought him back to the palace. When he got back all of the djinns were there and finally they could begin the last meeting before all the djinn are put into their dungeons for the magi of the new world to choose the new kings. Aladdin was feeling the effects throughout the meeting. The other 2 magi and Solomon could tell the second the meeting was over. When the last party of friends began, Aladdin turned around leaving to his room. He got there and the second he closed the door his hair went completely black again he screamed as he collapsed to the ground he had let it go too far this time, but he still had to last a few days until he could get himself sealed with Ugo in the dungeon. He continued to scream out in pain well at the same time trying to collect enough magoi to push it back.** _

* * *

_**Seconds earlier** _

* * *

_**Solomon and the other 3 magi were talking in the hallway as they watched Aladdin walk past to his room they didn't think much of it until they heard his gut wrenching scream. The 3 ran to his room as the screams echoed in the hall, they got there and opened the door to see Aladdin kneeling on the floor as his hair kept switching between black and blue. Aladdin looked at them and knew that the other 2 could help as he said: "please give me your magic I can't absorb the magoi from the rukh the way I am and I need to seal it back again since it keeps breaking through."** _

 

_**The other 2 without even thinking began to collect the magoi from the rukh around them and shot it at Aladdin, instantly his hair turned fully blue as he rolled over and sat against the bed frame. His breathing was slowing down as the pain disappeared. He looked at the 3 standing in the doorway as he smiled at them knowing that they wanted an explanation "I'm becoming 1 of the fallen it's not hard to tell."** _

_**The other two magi looked at him confused "What do you mean by that."** _

_**Aladdin nodded "Oh yeah you guys were born human so you wouldn't know what I'm talking about, It's hard to explain but its kind of like I'm becoming a black magi."** _

_**Solomon looked at Aladdin "What are you going to do about it."** _

_**Aladdin smiled "The seal I just set will only last 2 or 3 days at most and when that happens if I haven't set another seal that takes most of my magic along with my memories of everything I'll probably try to hurt or at the worst kill everyone and if that happens please stop me."** _

_**Solomon looked at Aladdin confused "You couldn't kill anyone; you're the gentlest person I've ever met. Not to mention I couldn't kill you."** _

_**Aladdin looked at him "I can kill trust me, and I didn't ask you to kill me I asked you to stop me."** _

_**Solomon looked at him "Usually that means to kill someone."** _

_**Aladdin laughed slightly "You guys aren't strong enough."** _

_**Solomon just nodded and then looked at Aladdin again "Ok I get that now can you actually explain what falling into depravity is."** _  
_**Aladdin smiled and began "It's like a type of disease that a magi can get, it makes our hair turns black and we begin to be able to control the black rukh along with the white rukh, but We lose any empathy and sense that says when something is bad. I remember when I was younger, mother learned I was begin sent here to be the first king candidate chooser because of being the strongest magi in our world at the time she fell into depravity. My mother didn't care what she had to do to make me not be able to leave her even if that meant killing me, that morning when I and my brother awoke she tried to kill us. She killed my little brother before I could do anything. Then she tried to kill me, but I stopped her using magic since I was stronger than her it was easy. Out of rage over the loss of my younger brother I killed her mercilessly and because of that, I have been slowly falling into depravity since. I still to this day don't regret killing her and that thought is one of the reasons why I will eventually end up falling into depravity. So ever since I came to this world I've tried to find a way to stop it. But it's hard there are no ways that are possible for me to stop it. The only thing I've found is that it may stop if I regretted what I did, but I don't regret it and I never will. Because I truly wanted to kill her for what she did."** _

_**Aladdin's eyes showed his mixed emotions as they looked at him and Solomon questioned him "Why didn't you tell us any of this before. So you're not even from this world."** _

_**Aladdin nodded "Nope I'm from a world, where magi's are everywhere but I was the only one strong enough to get here, so I came to help your world from being destroyed by its own war and hate."** _

_**Solomon smiled "So you came here to find me and the special humans born as weak magi's on this side."** _

_**Aladdin nodded "Basically, but the only thing is I'm becoming one of the fallen faster than I thought, not to mention I can't be killed by anyone because of how strong I am it makes me basically immortal that's why I have to hold the ceremony of sealing soon before I lose control totally so that my magic and memories are gone, then I won't have the memory that is making me fall in depravity. From what I have learned this should stop the transformation."** _

_**Solomon leaned against the wall "So when are you going to seal yourself away."** _

_**Aladdin stood up and sat on the bed "As soon as I have the room ready but I am going to need their help to complete it. This will make sure that it won't be broken until the right time when I have lived long enough and gotten enough good memories to overpower the one that's driving me into depravity."** _

_**Just as he explained it happened he got the room ready and then he said goodbye to everyone for now. Then Aladdin, Solomon, and the other 2 magi turned heading slowly into the room, you could tell by the looks on everyone except Aladdin's face that they were doing something they truly didn't want to but knew they had too. When they came out Aladdin was passed out in Solomon's arms. While the other 2 magi were totally exhausted and had collapsed on the chairs in the hallway the second they left the room.** _ _**Solomon made sure to the lock the room up on their way out since where they sealed Aladdin's powers and memories was still inside. Then he took him to a room and set him on the bed as he sat in the chair in the corner. He had to wait for the now weak memoryless child to wake up because he had to make sure the spell had worked completely.** _

_**Aladdin's eyes opened 5 hours later to a pitch black room, he knew nothing but something in his body told him not to be scared and that he would be fine. That's when he noticed the person in the corner of the room who had ended up falling asleep. He slid off the bed and walked over to the person in the chair and shook him. Solomon opened his eyes to see Aladdin staring at him all curious-eyed, Aladdin smiled when he began to sit up "Aladdin."** _

_**Solomon smiled as the child bounced around the room totally different than he was before "Aladdin, Aladdin, Aladdin."** _

_**Solomon noticed that something was wrong with him he picked the kid up and all the kid continued to say was Aladdin. He took him to the room where the other magi were to ask exactly which spell Aladdin had them use. They told him that this Aladdin was made to remember nothing and that meant not who he was or who anyone else was or what anyone else was. They explained what they had learned before Aladdin told them the spell, he told them exactly what would happen after he woke up that he would fall asleep and any memories from his first awakening would also be removed and that he would sleep for at least a year so they were to put him in the sacred place with Ugo. Who was to teach him everything from scratch and when the world was in chaos again there would be a sign and he would let Aladdin out then but until then the child wouldn't be allowed out and the child wasn't to learn anything except for basic knowledge. He wasn't to know who he was how old he was or anything about himself except for his name.** _

_**Everything else would come back when the time was right.** _

_**Solomon followed all of Aladdin's orders except right before they sent the now sleeping again Aladdin away with Ugo, Solomon told him that Aladdin would receive some of his magoi and that he would be able to gain Solomon's wisdom at some point which was the wisdom that Solomon had gained over the years, but Ugo wasn't allowed to give it to Aladdin until he was leaving the child alone for good. With that, none of them saw Ugo or Aladdin again.** _

* * *

_*****end of flashback***** _

* * *

 

 


	2. I No Longer Care About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin and Judal run into people from Sindria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second chapter. I hope everyone likes it.

Judal looked at Aladdin. The smaller child just laughed at him. Judal frowned before he teased the blue haired magi, "You don't even look like you’re 12. Let alone the fact that you’re really the original Magi. I mean that makes you hundreds of years old."

Aladdin laughed, "I know it surprised me too I couldn't believe it at first. Not to mention that book that I read was the seal which released everything. So I have regained all my memories again, but what I had originally wished would happen when I remembered didn’t. The memories I had made were not enough to stop the depravity from taking over. But who cares about that now. I just came back because I had gotten so bored of being alone and having absolutely nothing to do."

Judal laughed and then looked ahead of them, "We're almost there, and trust me you won't be bored with where were going. The people in the Kou empire are all about War, which I'm pretty sure is something we both really love."

Aladdin jumped up out of excitement and started playing with an orb of fire which he had just created on the spot. This for some reason really irked Judal, "Hey catch."

Judal sped it up as he turned it and sent it back at Aladdin. Aladdin just flung it back, the two continued to do this adding more to the mix as they went on trying to cure their boredom until suddenly something flew up at their flying carpet and broke Aladdin's borg and then after someone grabbed him and all the orbs disappeared. Judal was instantly in a fighting stance as he saw Sinbad now floating in the air along with Alibaba, "What do you guys want."

Aladdin turned and took a bite on the edge of Alibaba's hand trying to get free but it didn't work so he just continued to struggle, "Let go of me."

Alibaba did let go of Aladdin, but not before shoving two crystals in his arms so that the younger couldn't use the rukh for a short time. Aladdin went over and floated behind Judal and tried pulling the crystals out of his arms but he couldn't get them. He sighed and gave up, "I can't get them out damn it."

Judal turned his head, "Well it doesn't really matter you shouldn't need that to fight anyways, your magic by itself should be more than strong enough now that the seal was removed."

Aladdin smiled, "Yeah, I know. Now that it's been removed I have more magoi myself then when I borrow from the rukh. I just didn't feel like changing my method of using magic until now so I was continuing to rely on the rukh."

Aladdin's borg appeared again, and Sinbad went to attack Judal and he stepped in between them and Sinbad was sent back. Aladdin smiled, "Now that I've found Judal I really don't want for you to hurt him."

Judal just decided to sit back and watch well Sinbad just looked at him, "What are you doing you should help him he can't beat me if I go full strength."

Judal laughed right at Sinbad, "So he really didn't show you guys what he showed me, wow are you guys going to be surprised, he's..."

Judal was about to tell them everything when Aladdin yelled, "Shut it, I only told you because you've fallen in depravity too and because you're a magi, normal humans must not know."

Sinbad attacked Aladdin again and Aladdin blocked it with his staff, "Stop it, Sinbad, why are you attacking us we didn't do anything I even sent Yamraiha back perfectly fine."

Alibaba got in behind Aladdin and when they both attacked at the same time his borg collapsed and both of their swords slid through his chest. The surprise showed on their faces as their blades slid from the smaller boy's chest. They both backed up, "We….we thought you could block that easily with your borg."

Aladdin stood back up and quickly used his turban to cover his body, wrapping it around his chest where they had stabbed as he flew back to where Judal was. Judal looked at him and then at where he had wrapped the turban, "Are you okay Chibi that should have killed you instantly."

Aladdin smirked at him, "Yeah I'm fine, give me a couple minutes and it will be good as new."

Judal blocked the 2nd attacks as Aladdin sat back with his staff out as he chanted words of a different language over and over again, "There he untied the turban and it was all healed."

Sinbad and Alibaba both looked at him amazed, "How?"

Judal looked back to see Aladdin collapse forward as his hair blinked back to its normal color of blue, "Alibaba-san…"

Alibaba got over to Aladdin, "Aladdin, are you okay."

Aladdin weakly smiled at him, "You have to leave I'm different if It takes over again you guys won't be able to stop me, take Sinbad and run."

Aladdin's consciousness slipped and his levitation spell disappeared as he began to plummet to his death, but before he got too far Sinbad had reacted and caught him. Judal just watched confused with what was happening. How had chibi gotten out of being one of depravity, he had never known it was possible. Judal just stood there watching as Aladdin was taken away by Alibaba. While Sinbad and Yamraiha stood in Judal's way to stop him from following Alibaba.

* * *

*****Back in Sindria*****

* * *

 

Aladdin was still asleep and it had been 5 days since they had gotten back, everyone was worried and Neither Sinbad, Mor, or Alibaba were leaving his side out of fear of him falling into depravity again. They were also wondering if Judal was coming to get him which they didn't think would happen since Judal doesn't really care about anyone but himself, and when he does care it's only because he's interested in that person.

Sinbad yawned opening his eyes as the sun began to come up to see Alibaba playing with his knife in the corner and Mor sleeping after falling asleep in the middle of the night. He stood from his spot, "Did he do anything?"

Alibaba sheathed his blade, "Just rolled over and continued to sleep."

Sinbad walked over to the smaller person sleeping in a small bed and shook his arm for a second to see if by chance that the younger when he rolled over had woken. The smaller one pushed his hand away, "Tired no… don't want to wake up."

Sinbad just looked at him a frown on his lips, "Aladdin get up."

The younger shot up and the first thing he did when he actually noticed Sinbad, was hug him, "I'm so happy to see you guys."

Sinbad just backed up with Aladdin now sitting in his arms., "Um….Aladdin lets go."

Aladdin released Sinbad, and that second he floated back down to the bed while yawning, "Hi."

Aladdin then used some magic to get the cup of water that was sitting waiting for him when he got up and drank some of it then he looked behind him and pounced on Alibaba too, "ALIBABA."

Suddenly Yamraiha came into the room with a weird scroll type item and handed it to Sinbad totally ignoring the totally awake Aladdin, "This was in one of the bags that Alibaba and Morgiana got from the dungeon. It's about Solomon, the first 3 magi, and the djinn's last meeting before the dungeons were to be formed."

Aladdin stood up shock on his face, it took him a moment to compose himself as he calmed down. He turned to leave but Alibaba stopped him before he could get out of the way, "Where are you going this is interesting let's stay and listen."

Everyone sat down on the bed as Sinbad began to read the scroll out and he read it the same as what Aladdin had seen from the book until the meeting was over then It started to go wrong, "That's when the original magi attacked everyone else causing the other 2 magi's to get hurt and Solomon was hurt pretty bad too."

Aladdin couldn't believe what he had just said that wasn't how it went, suddenly out of now he whispered, "That's wrong you're wrong."

Everyone suddenly looked at Aladdin and he looked at them slight anger in his eyes, "That's not how it happened."

Sinbad looked at him, "It's what the scroll from the dungeon says."

Aladdin continued to look down, "I know, but that scroll is wrong it has to be a trick."

Sinbad began to question Aladdin, "How would you know."

Aladdin looked up at him in tears, "He didn't attack them. I didn't hurt any of them especially not Solo."

Sinbad looked very confused now, as Aladdin quickly put his hands over his mouth after noticing what he had said, "What are you talking about you didn't hurt any of them."

Aladdin looked at him, "Never mind I didn't mean anything I said."

Alibaba and Sinbad looked at Aladdin now very confused, "You said the word you. Aladdin please trust us. Tell us the truth."

Aladdin looked at his hands and then glanced at Sinbad with tears in his eyes, "You remind me of him, of my king candidate Solomon."

Sinbad's eyes widened at the realization. While Alibaba was still confused, "But Hakuryuu and I are your only king candidates so far, so who's this Solomon."

Sinbad looked at Alibaba, "Thee Solomon the original king, creator of the djinn."

Alibaba's mouth dropped as Aladdin looked at him, "It's not the first time I've become one of the fallen, except the first time I knew how to stop it and when I knew I couldn't I solved my problem by sealing both my memories and most of my Magic in a book so even when I did use the magoi from the rukh I could only hold so much so it was like a seal on my intake. I was with Ugo this entire time in his dungeon and got let out only when the world needed me and I had enough time to gain happy memories so that I wouldn't become one of the fallen. It didn't work, though, I still ended up falling into depravity. I guess that's what happens when you kill your own parent at such a young age?"

Sinbad and Alibaba just watched completely stunned, Sinbad walked up and grabbed Aladdin's arm to hold him still, "You're telling us the truth right."

Aladdin nodded, "I wouldn't lie about something like this."

Sinbad leaned against the wall and began to think, "So you're the original then I have a question for you how were Magi created."

Aladdin smiled, "I honestly don't know how the magi here are created, but in my world, we’re all Magi’s. It's just I'm extremely strong compared to all the others in my world so they chose to send me."

Sinbad's mouth dropped, "You're not from this world."

Aladdin looked at him, "Nope came from a completely different world and that world only had 2 countries one was the white magi's and the other was the fallen black magi's, All magi are born loved by the white rukh but you can become fallen which would then give you control of the black, unlike the rest I've been special because I can become fallen and still use both types of rukh."

Alibaba's smile dropped, "So even among others of the exact same species as yourself, you were still different, I bet you were bullied right."

Aladdin laughed, "Nope, I was stronger than everyone ever since I was 2. I could beat our countries elders who were suppose to be the strongest by the age of 5, my mother hid me from the world until I was 5 but at that age in my world there are a group of people that comes for one's children to test them and see how strong they are and what their magic rank is. I hurt them really bad when they attacked my mother and little brother when they were trying to get me, I used magic that not even some of the strongest magi's in our world can use and almost killed them. I choose to leave because of that strength but when the guards showed up to tell my mother of my choice she became one of the fallen and she killed my little brother, after that I lost it and ended up killing her. I didn't want to leave after that because I still had my older brother and little sister but they forced me out of fear of me becoming one of the fallen and they told me that it was for everyone's best if I left, so I left. I didn't want to be somewhere where I wasn't wanted, so I left behind everything I had there. I left behind my entire life with the knowing of never being able to go back and having to live in a different world for the rest of my Immortal life. I have the strength to heal myself almost instantly not to mention even If I don't want it to my body would heal any wound pretty fast on its own. It just would not be as fast as if I chose to heal the wound myself."

Sinbad looked at where Aladdin had been stabbed, "So that's why you wrapped it so fast to block the fact it was healing on its own from us."

Aladdin looked at him with a smile, "You two are lucky that even though I had fallen into depravity that I was able to still control my magic or you 2 would be dead right now. You don't just slam into a magi's borg like that, mine at the moment you 2 would have hit it would have sent you guys straight into the ground from where we were in the sky, so I turned it off just long enough for you 2 to slip through and of course I got stabbed through the stomach twice. You guys know that even if I can heal it still hurts."

Alibaba looked at Sinbad and for some unknown reason they both broke out into a laugher, "Your Aladdin again but your kind of different now, before you were quiet and would always be so polite and now you're scolding us."

Aladdin looked at them, "Well, it makes sense I am a lot older than you two and now that I have all my memories back I feel so much more complete before I always felt so strange, I didn't know anything."

Suddenly the window to the room broke and Judal's arms were around the blue haired Aladdin. Judal made an electrical current course through Aladdin's body that was strong enough to knock the small magi out. The second that happened both Alibaba and Sinbad were changed into their djinn full body equips and were attacking him, Judal got a cut on his arm but then Sinbad almost hit Aladdin so he jumped back and looked at Alibaba, "Stop were going to end up hitting Aladdin."

Alibaba looked back, "It's not like he can die, it’s better than him getting taken."

Sinbad couldn't believe what the young swordsman had said, "Are you kidding me, he still feels it and not to mention even if he's immortal his body can probably still be pushed past repair like if we accidently remove an Arm he may not be able to bring it back."

Alibaba stopped with his blade inches from Aladdin's hand, and saw the blood that dripped from Judal's cut on to the boy, "So then what are we supposed to do."

Judal jumped back and a vortex appeared at the tip of his wand as he began to gather energy, "You guys think I'm letting you take back something I personally came here to get. I'm not letting you take an interesting toy from me. Do you think I'm stupid enough to just continue standing here."

Sinbad looked at his sword and then ordered his djinn to UN-equip, "Let's talk this over Judal."

Judal looked at Alibaba, "Tell the attack dog to calm down and we can talk, and be fast about it, my patience is none existent."

Sinbad looked at Aladdin, "As you can tell his hair is no longer black so he's no longer interesting anymore for you. So there's no point in taking him, he's just going to fight to leave."

Judal laughed, "You guys still don't understand why he changed it wasn't just because he's been alone this entire thing, first he killed his own mother, and now he's a strange creature alone in a world that has people who will never truly understand him. He has realized that everyone he cared about disappeared with time and will continue too. With the realization of all this, I think he's going to fall into depravity again, the only reason he isn't yet is he's fighting it with every ounce of his being. You guys don't even come close to understanding how he feels so he probably decided not to tell you. So much for you guys being his friends he told me a lot more then he's told you."

Judal used his magic and set a borg stronger than the one before around himself and Aladdin as he continued to talk to Sinbad, "but Judal he's…"

Judal attacked Sinbad Verbally, "You just don't get it. Leave him alone he's going to get hurt by you guys again. You guys didn't even notice how he was feeling well you were reading about his past. He even tried to leave the room because he didn't want to hear about it again and stupid over there stopped him. You guys don't understand him at all."  
Sinbad couldn't believe what Judal was saying he was making it sound like he carried about Aladdin. Like he had a heart and was trying to protect the small magi from them. From people that he thought would end up hurting the child more because they just couldn't understand.

From the look showing on Judal's face, he knew that this time Judal was doing this for Aladdin. While at the same time for himself because he finally found someone he wanted to care for. At that moment he realized the way Aladdin was acting after hugging everyone as soon as they started the reading he had gotten defensive and just didn't want to say anything to them because he didn't want to hurt them. He notices how much Judal and Aladdin had in common when they were acting like themselves and when they had fallen in depravity, he laughed at the thought of them kind of being like brothers with the way they were acting. He looked at Alibaba who had started attacking Judal again, and, "Shit."

He jumped forward attempting to grab Aladdin from the bubble Judal had him floating in, he tried to cut the bubble but his sword was blocked as an electrical current was passed through it. He dropped his sword to stop the current, and behind him Alibaba finally got a shot through to Judal as it sliced the side of the black haired magi's stomach. Judal looked at Alibaba enraged, "That fucking hurt."

Right from that point Judal started fighting them seriously, the battle was going downhill, Alibaba and Sinbad were going to lose the battle which meant that they were going to lose Aladdin too and this time it could be for good.

* * *

He yawned as he rolled over in the bed he found himself on, and then he cuddled closer in to the warm object beside him. The person beside him moved away from him and suddenly he felt really cold so he tried to cuddle again, but he was pushed away, "Stop it."

He looked up to see who it was and instantly he moved away when he saw that it was Judal, "Why are you here?"

Judal smirked, "Took you from Sindria and brought you all the way here to my room in the Kou palace."

Aladdin jumped out of the bed, and when he ran from the room he noticed his leg was hooked to the bed. He tried to use his magic but it wasn't working and then he looked at Judal, "What did you do to me?"

Judal yawned and went back to sleep, "I didn't do anything but tie you up to slow your escape down, that means there's something wrong with you if your magic isn't working."  
Aladdin tried again but nothing happened, suddenly his head started hurting and half of the hair on his head turned black. He ran over and jumped on the bed to kick Judal off of it, Judal just floated in the air as he slid off of the bed, "What the hell chibi."

Aladdin pouted as he sat down where he was standing, then he looked at Judal with a bright smile on his face but with eyes that screamed I hate you, "What are you talking about I didn't do anything."

Judal laughed at what the kid said then he noticed his hair, "What the hell is with your hair it's not blue but it's not black either."

Aladdin pulled his braid forward to see what Judal was talking about, he thought for a second and then said what he thought it meant, " It means my magoi is confused about whether I've fallen into depravity or not."

Judal walked behind the chibi and undid his braid to take a closer look at his hair; he pulled a large bundle of it and smiled when Aladdin winced at the pain, and then he just continued to look at it, "You're such a baby I didn't pull on it that hard."

Aladdin tried to pull away, "Well my hair is sensitive so if you're not going to be gentle then let go."

Judal just sighed and then stopped pulling it as he grabbed a comb from the side table and started brushing it Aladdin pulled away out of surprise, "Stop it or I will start pulling on it again."

Aladdin tried to look at him but Judal straightened his head, "It needs to be brushed right, mines just as long as yours if not longer and if it's not brushed every day it's a bitch to get un-knotted and yours needs to get put back in a braid anyway so just shut up and let me do it since you can't use your magic to."

Aladdin pouted and went with it, "Fine just be fast."

Judal smirked, "Yeah yeah, just sit still."

Judal finished very quickly and then he stood up and stretched as he broke the chain that held Aladdin to the bed, "follow me and don't try to run or I'm going to hook you back up."?, mc

Aladdin followed Judal just as he had asked the smaller to do in the room earlier, he walked slowly like he didn't care that much but he was following the other. Judal stopped to wait for him to catch up and just sighed at how slow he was. Right, then he decided that instead of walking at the smaller magi's pace, which was pissing him off he grabbed his arm and began dragging him at a faster speed. When they got to the dining hall Aladdin was laughing because he never realized how easy it was to rile the taller magi up, and Judal just looked at him and said, "You're being weird you personality is warped right now. No wonder your magoi is confused I mean 1 second your nice and normal and the next second your being a brat."

The 2 sat down at the table in the dining hall laughing not noticing the servants or anyone else sitting in the room. They sat down at the closest chairs to them and a butler brought them both drinks, saying their meal would be there soon and then he went away, Aladdin poked Judal with his fork and then laughed as Judal looked back at him irritated. They both turned to hear Aladdin's name come from the person they didn't notice that was sitting in the room with them, "Aladdin, why are you….."

Aladdin turned to see Hakuryuu sitting there waiting for food too, he looked back at Judal and then laughed again as he poked him again. Judal kicked him under the table and Aladdin made a squeak type noise as they ignored the prince beside them. That made Hakuryuu think he had the wrong person for a second because his Aladdin would never ignore anyone let alone a friend, and his hair was also weird. But when he noticed Aladdin sneak a glance at him he knew that it was his friend Aladdin who had been missing for years. He stood up and walked over grabbing Aladdin pulling him from the chair, "Why are you here? If you don't leave soon these people will poison your mind" He pointed at Judal, "Especially him."

Judal had a 'who me' look on his face and then he started laughing when he watched Aladdin push Hakuryuu away. Aladdin looked at Judal, "Can you make it so he can't touch me I don't want his weakness to rub off on me."

Judal laughed as he created a borg around Aladdin and he sat back down, Hakuryuu just stared at the small magi completely freaked out by his personality, then he turned and snapped at Judal, "What did you do to him?"

Judal put his hands up jokingly, "I didn't do anything to him."

Hakuryuu cut the borg easily and grabbed the magi's arm dragging him from the table, "I'm taking him back to Sindria tell the rest that I went to visit Sinbad again."

Judal laughed and then stood up from his spot and floated over the table to grabbing Aladdin's arm in the process, but it didn't work Hakuryuu just swung his staff chopping at his wrist, Judal jumped back to dodge. He watched as Hakuryuu used his djinn full body equip and dragged Aladdin behind him as Aladdin just smiled as he was being pulled behind the king candidate. Aladdin looked at Judal mouthing ‘Be back soon’ as he disappeared behind the roots that Hakuryuu formed around him.

 


	3. I'm More Than Just My Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin can't use Magic.

Judal looked at the table as he sat down thinking about what to do until the smaller magi’s return. He didn't have anything else to do, or at least he didn't want to do any of the things he did have to do. So he decided he would head for Sindria. Judal trusted Aladdin to come back and that was why he was going to go wait near Sindria. So that when Aladdin was leaving he would be there to meet him on his way back. That and it would be interesting to see what Aladdin was going to do when Hakuryuu dragged him all the way back especially since he couldn't use any of his magic at the moment. So he jumped on his magic carpet as the windows flew open and he headed in the direction of Sindria.

* * *

Aladdin sat on some weird plant hybrid creature in a cage of roots with Hakuryuu who was sitting on a chair made of roots next to it. He sighed out of pure annoyance, "It's so hot out here, and there's nothing to do in here, HAKURYUU LET ME OUT."

Hakuryuu just looked at the annoying magi sitting beside him, "What did he do to you? I mean you're not like yourself, it's like you're Judal."

Aladdin started laughing when he heard that come from the prince's lips, and then they heard a voice coming from behind Hakuryuu "Trust me he's worse than I could ever possibly be."

* * *

He couldn't believe that he had caught up to the prince on his weird plant transportation thingy already. Judal floated behind them for a short while before deciding that he may as well go see what they were doing since they were so slow at getting to Sindria. He flew down so he was floating behind Hakuryuu and laughed when the prince said that

Aladdin was like him, "Trust me he's worse than I could ever possibly be."

Hakuryuu's head shoot around to look at the magi floating behind him, "What do you mean by that?"

Judal looked at Aladdin who was in a cage, and then he looked back at Hakuryuu, "It's exactly what I said, he's worse than me. You're lucky he can’t use his magic right now."

Well, Hakuryuu was thinking about what Judal had just said Aladdin. The small magi looked over at Judal and with a pout said, "You don't trust me."

Judal sighed, "That's not why I'm here, It's just being at the castle is boring and I wanted to see what you are going to do in Sindria. Since it will be hilarious, especially since you don't have any magic at the moment."

Aladdin laughed, "So you followed because you were bored and thought being with me would be more interesting than staying back in Kou?"

Judal nodded, "Yeah, and I wanted to see how you cope without the use of your magic."

Aladdin smiled, "There are things that no one knows about me that might help in this situation."

Judal knew he was still hiding things, "I knew it you didn't tell me everything."

Aladdin frowned, "No I didn't, but at least I told you more than I told everyone else."

Judal decided that continuing on this topic wasn't a good idea but didn't know how to avoid the conversation. Luckily Hakuryuu attacked him forcing the conversation to end. Judal's borg blocked the attack as Hakuryuu landed back beside Aladdin, and his staff flew into the cage landing inches from Aladdin's head. Aladdin just yawned as he continued to stay where he was sitting. After a couple seconds, he stood up and pulled Hakuryuu's staff from the floor of their transportation. He looked at Hakyryuu who asked for it back, "Aladdin give it here."

Aladdin walked with it to the edge of the cage holding it so the blade pointed towards the sky, He smiled innocently at Hakuryuu, and this sent shivers down Judal's spine. He had honestly never felt like this before, from what he was feeling he knew that what was going to happen next wasn't going to be pretty.

Aladdin just continued to smile as innocently as possible with his eyes only opened slightly. Hakuryuu didn't notice, but Aladdin knew Judal had when he took a step back. When Hakuryuu put his hand into the cage to grab his weapon Aladdin's innocent smile instantly disappeared, now his face showed a wicked smirk that could have scared the devil, his movements were almost too fast for their eyes as he closed the distance between himself and Hakuryuu. He reached out grabbing Hakuryuu's shirt pulling him forward slamming him against the cage, Hakuryuu tried to pull back from Aladdin who was seriously scary now but couldn't move. Aladdin moved his head closer towards Hakuryuu and whispered into his ear, "Don't command me to do anything, or you will not continue to see the very co-operative Aladdin that I have been. I could destroy you in a matter of seconds even without my magic so watch your tongue before I cut it off."

With that Aladdin released Hakuryuu's shirt and his fluffy and innocent smile returned as the tense air disappeared. No one spoke as Aladdin sat back down with his legs crossed. Hakuryuu took a few steps backing away from the cage in shock as he looked back at Judal, "I get it now."

Judal shook his head and then started laughing at how amusing what he had just seen was. He had never heard anything like that come from the small magi's mouth before. He couldn't believe the face the small magi had made. He had seen lots of things since the magi had returned but nothing like that before. While they were back at the castle it was always an innocent yet arrogant smile and when he was one of depravity you could see the evil and hatred written all over his face, but what he had just seen was totally different it was nothing like before. Judal didn't even know what word to use to describe the look on the small magi's face he had just seen, he honestly didn't know what to call it, but with the state it had left Hakuryuu in he was 100% sure that it was great. He had never seen anything that interested him more than the magi and he knew that he wouldn't let the small magi leave even if he wanted to because he was just that interesting. He was sure now more than ever before that Aladdin was what would end his boredom.

* * *

Alibaba was lying on a bed with his body covered in bandages, he sighed, "Sinbad what are we going to do we failed drastically against Judal. I mean we’re all cut up and he got me in the stomach."

Sinbad looked at Alibaba who was in the bed next to him, "Well, first we have to finish healing since we aren't useful to anyone like this."

Alibaba looked at him surprised, "But what if Judal hurts Aladdin."

Sinbad shook his head, "He'll be fine, Judal doesn't plan on hurting him if he did he wouldn't have taken the cut in the side of his stomach for Aladdin when you slipped up…"

Alibaba cut him off, "But you've seen the way Judal treats Aladdin, he's even tried to kill him before."

Sinbad just shook his head, "Its different this time, I know Judal he's too interested in Aladdin to hurt him, I almost want to say that he's got some strange feelings for Aladdin with the look that was on his face."

He looked down, "I just hope he's okay."

Suddenly the door's to their room slammed open and they saw Hakuryuu walk in as a large root box came in behind him. It was walking closely behind Hakuryuu as he walked over to Alibaba's bed and smacked him across the face, "What the hell did you guys let happen to him he's a monster. I've never been that scared in my life, he scared the fuck out of me."

Sinbad laughed, "I guess you met our new Aladdin."

Hakuryuu looked at him like he was on the edge and the next stupid thing someone said would make him attack, "That's a fucking understatement. He's worse than Judal is, I thought Judal was bad but he's actually worse. I didn't even think it was possible but it is."

Sinbad just smiled, "I guess you saw him at the Kou castle and he had his pure black hair again already."

Hakuryuu just stared at him, "Yeah I had just gone to the dining room for lunch and I saw Judal walk in with someone I didn't recognize at first. I thought it was Aladdin but his hair was Blue and Black and his eyes were so emotionless that I didn't think it was him at first, but I wanted to make sure so I called out to him. He didn't answer so I was going to just let it go but I knew instantly that it was him when he suddenly took a quick glance at me."

Sinbad looked confused, "Blue and Black hair, are you sure?"

Hakuryuu looked at him, "Yeah, and god did he scare me when he threatened me on the way here."

Sinbad looked at him surprised, "He's here, where? How did you get him to come?"

Hakuryuu looked at the box behind him, "He's inside; although I did seal it up after the little scare he gave me."

Sinbad jumped out of his bed and walked to where the box was now sitting in the corner of the room. He asked him to open the box but Hakuryuu didn't want to because of what Aladdin had said earlier. He was seriously concerned that with how much he had pissed the smaller off that he would hurt them. Although after a little convincing he decided that he could open it so with one spin of his staff the walls disappeared as it began to open.

* * *

He yawned as he began to think about whether he had time to sleep before the box would open again. He was tired and since it was pitch black and there was nothing to do anyways sleeping sounded like a good idea. Aladdin leaned back on his side and turned till he was on his back with his legs stretched out, and his arms were behind his head, he was just about to close his eyes but right as he was closing them light began to enter the box. Instantly he thought to himself damn now I can't get any sleep. He sat up cross-legged as he stared at Hakuryuu with an innocent smile. Sinbad thought that since Aladdin was smiling that he was normal so he said, "Come over here Aladdin."

Hakuryuu turned and looked at Sinbad completely shocked he knew what was going to happen next, as he took a few steps backward. Aladdin stood up and slowly began to walk over, Hakuryuu grabbed Sinbad's arm and pulled him back with every step Aladdin took he would take 2 steps back, Sinbad looked at Hakuryuu, "What are you doing?"

Hakuryuu looked at him shocked, "I should be the one asking that he already threatened to cut my tongue off for ordering him around and that was when he was in a cage can you imagine what's about to happen?"

The cage sent roots at Aladdin trying to grab the small magi but he just kept walking as he broke them, Hakuryuu looked at him, "Please Aladdin stop he didn't know."

Aladdin stopped and smiled innocently at Hakuryuu and then the smile was gone and instantly Hakuryuu shivered at the face Aladdin was making now, Aladdin spoke, "But I already gave one warning today now I want to cut someone's tongue off."

Hakuryuu looked at how injured Sinbad was and then out of impulse he volunteered to take his friend's place, "You can take my tongue just don't hurt an injured man."

Aladdin smiled, "That will do, Now come here."

Hakuryuu slowly walked over, and Aladdin just watched him, when he was finally standing in front of Aladdin he put his hand out and Hakuryuu was confused, "What?"

Aladdin looked at his staff, "I need your weapon."

Hakuryuu handed him his blade and stuck his tongue out, Aladdin grabbed it and swung the blade. Sinbad took a step forward but stopped when Aladdin dropped the staff and started laughing, "What do you guys think I am a troll. I can't believe you were actually going to let me cut your tongue off."

Everyone looked at Aladdin in disbelief. Hakuryuu just stared at him, "But you said earlier you were going to cut my tongue off for ordering you around."

Aladdin smiled at Hakuryuu, "It makes sense. I mean if I remove your tongue you would no longer be able to order me around, but I think it would make a mess of my shirt and my magic isn't working so I can't clean it off, so I decided against it. But seriously stop ordering me around or I'll really hurt you."

Sinbad laughed in the corner, "Okay we get it, no more ordering little Aladdin around."

Aladdin looked at him, and then at Alibaba in the corner he went and sat on the bed with Alibaba as he looked at the other 2 people in the room, "So Hakuryuu why did you want to drag me all the way here."

Hakuryuu looked at him, "Because there's something wrong with you and Judal caused it."

Sinbad looked at Hakuryuu, "Judal didn't do this to him."

Hakuryuu looked at Sinbad, "Then what happened to make him like this?"

Sinbad explained what had happened and Aladdin sat on the bed chatting with Alibaba. Who was happy to keep him company after all the trouble they had gone through when Judal had taken him. When Sinbad was done him and Hakuryuu went over to Aladdin and Alibaba, who were having a conversation about adventures that Alibaba had been on in Aladdin's absence. Sinbad cleared his throat and interrupted their conversation which caused Aladdin to give him a dirty look but clearly, he just ignored it, "So now that you're back what do we do to control your other half that's probably trying to get out well were talking?"

Aladdin looked at him and smiled, "Nothing, he's not trying to get out I'm in a neutral state between both that has even halted my magical abilities or at least that's what I think after thinking about it."

Sinbad looked at him, "But you're so violent, can't we get you back to normal."

Aladdin looked at him, "I'm not that bad like this."

Hakuryuu looked at him, "You threatened to remove my tongue and your reason for not doing it was because you'd get dirty. You need to change back to cute little innocent

Aladdin and soon before one of us ends up tongueless, mainly me."

Aladdin looked at them, "It's not like I came back to stay. I'm going back to Judal like I promised I would, and I like being with him he understands me more than most others."

Alibaba grabbed Aladdin's wrist, "You can't leave again I won't let you."

Aladdin looked at Alibaba, and pulled his wrist free, "You're not the one who makes that choice."

Sinbad looked at Aladdin, "Are you serious? You don't even have any magic at the moment and you expect us to just let you leave."

Aladdin nodded, "Yeah, and if you don't I can force my way out without the use of magic pretty easily."

Sinbad djinn equipped and held his sword to Aladdin as he looked at Hakuryuu, "Go get my generals and tell them to not allow Aladdin to escape this time. He doesn't have any magic so he shouldn't be hard to stop, but just in case I think getting them would be a good idea because he looks awfully confident in his ability to leave whenever he feels like it."

Sinbad watched as Aladdin grabbed the tip of his sword and knew instantly that this was going to be bad. He couldn't move his sword at all and he felt his Magoi draining. He had never felt this sensation before but he knew that it was Aladdin causing it as the small magi smiled. Sinbad instinctively let go of his sword, so that what was left of his Magoi would remain inside himself. Aladdin went to the window and looked around to see where he could get off the island since his magic wasn't working, this was very inconvenient he thought to himself as he looked at all of the water surrounding the Island. He talked to himself, "Damn I wish I had my magic carpet but I left it at the Kou castle, there's no other way to get off off the Island other than by boat and I don't want to have to look for a boat," he looked up to the sky, "Damn it where is Judal when I need him, he said he was going to be watching what I was doing, did he get board and leave. Damn it that stupid idiot now how do I leave the Island." Right, then Aladdin turned walking back to where Sinbad was still as he changed djinns.

Aladdin looked at him, "Give me a boat."

Sinbad's jaw dropped, "Why would I give the person I'm trying to keep from escaping a boat."

Aladdin's smile disappeared, "Because I could kill everyone on this Island without batting an eyelash, and none of you could do anything to stop me. You know that even though I don't have my magic that I could take you down pretty easily."

Sinbad looked down, "I'm not going to give you a boat just give up."

Aladdin sat on the bed, "Then I guess I'll have to make an example of someone, who should I choose… I know I'll go find a little girl in town I'm sure that wouldn't be too hard, but then again it will get my clothes dirty."

Aladdin heard someone from the window behind him, "I'm here to get you so let's go already before the army makes it to the room, I saw them heading into the castle."

Aladdin turned to see Judal, "Awe, but I was just about to make an example of someone so Sin would give me a boat."

Judal sighed, "Weren't you just complaining about getting your clothes dirty, I mean I'm all up for killing someone but you're going to get dirty."

Aladdin sighed, he walked over to the window where Judal was standing on the floor by the bed "I get it lets go."

Judal raised his arms as Aladdin put his arms around Judal and Judal put one arm around Aladdin as he made them float out the window, he sat them on the magic carpet as Sinbad ran over to the window. Judal flew up as Aladdin laid back and watched as the Island disappeared from their vision, he didn't think he was tired but he ended up falling asleep anyway.

* * *

  
The sun had set a while ago, and he was staring at where the carpet was headed, he had been thinking about what he had watched earlier. Laughing to himself when he got to the part where Aladdin was going to cut off the stupid Prince's tongue. He was laughing when he felt someone grab a hold of his hand, he turned to see that Aladdin had fallen asleep and was clearly cold because of the chill the night had. He felt Aladdin grip his hand tighter when Judal moved to grab the small magi's magic carpet, which he had grabbed when leaving the Castle but had forgotten to give to him, he spread it out over Aladdin to keep him warm the best he could.

After 20 more minutes, he ended up lying down beside Aladdin with him curling up beside his chest for the warmth. He smiled and thought about how he had never felt this way about another person, and about how he had never felt the need to be with another person or the want to hold someone in his arms before. Even though he had never felt this way before he knew he liked the feeling and that being with Aladdin was the only way to satisfy the feelings so he wanted to hold him closer so that the smaller magi would never leave.

* * *

He yawned as he felt his body being carried, his eyes were closed and his head was pressing against the other's chest. He leaned back but just slightly as not to be noticed and glanced at the person carrying him, he saw Judal glance down at him but instead of getting down he just snuggled closer to him and mumbled into the taller magi's chest, "I'm cold."

Judal shifted his arms as they turned going around the corner, he looked down at Aladdin well he walked, "Will be in the room in a minute, there are blankets there."

The rest of the walk was very quiet. Aladdin felt tired from the day's event, he knew it was because he had directly absorbed Sinbad's magoi when his body was rejecting it, it made him feel exhausted. He regretted taking the kings magoi now because he felt sick, he knew that at the moment it was something he had to do but now he just felt horrible. Especially because he had more black rukh in his system at the moment then white. While the white rukh was what provided Sinbad with his magoi so him absorbing the amount of Sinbad's magoi that he did, really made him feel worse than he even thought it would. Aladdin noticed that Judal was now looking at him so he looked up, "What?"

Judal hummed to himself and then began to speak, "I was just thinking you're kind of warm and pale. Do you feel bad?"

Aladdin raised his hand up to his forehead, "My bodies not used to absorbing magoi directly from someone else so it was too stressful for me. I think it even gave me a fever."

Judal looked surprised, "I thought you were insanely strong, how can this effect you like that I mean absorbing the rukh is normal for a magi."

Aladdin coughed into his hand, "Yeah it usually is fine, but as you can tell right now my body is rejecting any outside magoi so my body can't handle the magoi I forcefully absorbed from Sinbad. I mean my own magoi was too much, adding Sin's to it was a bad idea. My normal body could handle it no problem but not when I'm like this."

Aladdin coughed again when he was done talking, and Judal looked at him, "If you knew this was going to happen you shouldn't have done it."

Aladdin frowned, "I didn't think it would feel this bad, though."

Judal opened the door as they arrived at the room and set the smaller magi down on the bed. Aladdin instantly climbed under the blankets. Aladdin could feel himself shaking as he tried to figure out when he started feeling like this. He didn't feel bad right after he had drained Sinbad, but instead, he could feel the energy surging through him then.

He didn't feel bad when he had fallen asleep beside Judal, but when he woke up he felt like he could throw up at any moment. He himself couldn't believe how he was feeling, he expected something to happen but he didn't think he would feel like this.

* * *

He had left the room and gotten himself something to eat in the dining room when he came back to the room Aladdin was nowhere in sight, he looked around until he heard a horrible noise coming from the bathroom, "Aladdin are you okay?"

The noise happened again and only when it was gone did he respond, "Does it sound like I'm okay?"

Judal went to the room and saw Aladdin on his knees with a bucket beside him, his eyes were foggy and you could see the sweat dripping from his body. Judal could tell that this was bad, he looked like he would die if he actually could. That made Judal think about something, he just then figured it out. That in situations when a normal human would die Aladdin would continue to suffer through the pain. He looked at Aladdin who had his arms grabbing at his stomach; Aladdin glanced at him and mouthed, 'Help' as he passed out. Judal jumped forward catching him as he passed out, Judal picked him up and grabbed the bucket, he set Aladdin down on the bed and the bucket on the table beside him, he didn't know what to do, so he looked at the door and then decided that he would go and find the castle's nurse.

He brought the nurse back and she was freaking out when she saw the small magi, instantly she ran beside Aladdin and then looked back at Judal, "You idiot he's dying."

Judal laughed, "He can't die. He's immortal."

The nurse nodded her head, "Even so can you imagine how much pain he's in."

Judal looked at her, "What exactly is wrong with him?"

She looked at Aladdin, "His body is overloaded with Magoi so it's trying to reject everything, any normal person would already be dead from the amount of magoi in this kid."

Judal looked at her confused, "That's not possible this kid is a magi, he can't possibly have too much magoi in him."

The nurse looked at Judal, "Well he does. We need to remove some of it. If he's a magi can't he use magic or something that would help if you can wake him up."

Judal looked at her, "He can't even if we do wake him up. His body's so confused that he is being blocked from using any of his magoi."

That's when it clicked in Judal's mind, he knew what to do, he ran over to Aladdin and began to absorb the smaller's magoi. If this was caused by him absorbing too much magoi then the only thing he can do is try to absorb all the magoi that Aladdin had absorbed, or at least absorb enough so that he wasn't overloaded with it anymore. He released it as fast as he absorbed it like any normal magi would if he knew the technique. When he finally got to the black magoi he stopped absorbing it figuring that he had gotten enough of it out because he knew that he would have only absorbed white magoi from Sinbad. The nurse left as soon as Aladdin's temperature had gone down and Judal just passed out on the bed beside him.

* * *

He woke up feeling so much better. His eyes were still foggy and he could tell he still had a fever but it was nothing like it was before. He didn't notice until he tried to move that someone was in bed lying basically right on top of him. Aladdin tried to move but Judal had a very good grip on him so he just stopped trying and relaxed his body. He still felt exhausted but at least it wasn't as bad as before, he felt strange now as he stared straight up into the ceiling. Judal's hair was at the edge of his vision, and he could hear the other magi breathing deeply beside him. After a few minutes of staring he heard his name, come from the magi whose breathing had just now evened out, he twisted his head to see Judal's surprised eyes, "What?"

Judal sat up, "Your hairs fully black again, it must be because I absorbed all of your white magoi."

Aladdin reached for his staff which had been left in the room on the table, he waved it and his hair was undone and a comb lifted gracefully off the table and began combing it, he looked quickly at Judal, "I can use my magic again."

Judal relaxed on his side as he watched the comb run through Aladdin's hair, he smiled at the small magi, "That's good but now what are you going to do, you know they're not going to give up at trying to get you."

Aladdin looked at Judal, "Yeah but I doubt they can get here to actually get me."

Judal laughed, "I don't know. I could see Sinbad come here to take you back from us. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want Kouen to get any stronger. If you the original magi were to work with us then everyone else would definitely be dead soon."

Aladdin smiled, "That sounds like a good Idea I really do want to kill someone, I've got my magic back so now my clothes won't get dirty, so I finally can."

Judal laughed, "God are you different when you're like this, I mean damn when your half changed your crazy but at least you have a gentle side but when you hairs black your just plain nasty."

Aladdin looked at Judal with a wicked ass grin, "Do you have a problem with that?"

Judal smiled at the look the smaller magi was making, "No problem at all I actually kind of like it, so do you want me to take you to meet the king."

Aladdin smiled, "Yeah I guess it couldn't hurt for him to know that I'm here, but don't tell him who I am or he'll get annoying about me telling him about everything from before and I really don't want to sit through having to do that again."

Judal smiled, "I get it, I'm sure you just being a magi will get his attention and If you show him some of your magic it wouldn't hurt."

Aladdin smiled, "Then what are we waiting for, let's go already."

* * *

Kouen was having a very annoying day. He had just gotten a request to visit from Sinbad in Sindria, and he honestly had no idea why. He couldn't figure out why the other king would want to visit since he hadn't in years. 2nd both Hakuryuu and Judal hadn't done what they had been ordering to do the other day so he had to assign someone else since the 2 of them couldn't be found. He was prepared to have to do that with Judal since he never did what he was told but Hakuryuu was usually very good with completing what he was told too. Not to mention he had just stubbed his toe on the way to the throne room which just made him that much more irritated.

Everything was quiet as Kouen thought to himself about what he had just been told by his soldiers. He looked up when the doors to the throne room opened and he saw Judal walking in he didn't notice the smaller magi behind him, "Where the hell did you go all day?"

Judal looked up at a furious Kouen, he looked at Aladdin, "Taking care of this kid."

Kouen walked down from the throne to look at the smaller person now standing beside Judal. He noticed the child's black hair. He looked at the child he thought would be weak and skittish but when the child opened his eyes from his yawn he couldn't believe the look the kid had, he looked at Judal, "Who's the kid?"

Judal turned around and looked at his king, "Just someone I thought was interesting so I took him from Sinbad."

When he heard that it made Kouen perk up a little. If the child had been with Sinbad he had to be important in some way, but he couldn't believe that it was someone who was with Sinbad because of the look that was in his eyes. Kouen felt that the kid was different, there was something strange about him and it made Kouen rather curious to learn about whom the kid really was, he looked at Aladdin once more, "What's your name kid?"

Aladdin gave him a wicked grin knowing that curiosity had gotten the best of the king. He decided he would play innocent for a little bit to see how things turned out. He took a deep breath and then suddenly his whole demeanor quickly changed as he smiled as innocently as possible and said: " I'm Aladdin."

Aladdin could see Judal choking as he was about to laugh at the sudden change in the smaller magi, but he ignored it and just continued to smile at Kouen. He knew that the next few days were going to be loads of fun as he just kept his innocent smiling act up. He decided to play it more childish like his normal self when he had blue hair to see if he could trap the king, just out of his own curiosity.

Kouen took a few steps back at the surprise from the kids sudden change in demeanor, he couldn't believe that it was the same child standing in front of him now as before. Everything about him changed, his eyes were now innocent instead of angry, and the dark air that floated around him was completely replaced by his childishness. Kouen didn't know what to think as he turned around and walked back to his throne. Kouen looked at Judal, "So what is he here for?"

Judal smiled, "He wants to..."

Aladdin quickly stopped what Judal was about to say as he hugged Judal's arm, "I want to live with Judal, and be protected from Sinbad."

Kouen looked at him, "and what's in it for me?"

Judal smiled, "Even though he doesn't look it he's quite strong."

The door's swung open loudly again as a pissed Hakuryuu walked in. When he saw Judal standing in the middle of the room with Aladdin he walked over and hit him grabbing Aladdin from him and pushing him behind himself since he noticed the way Aladdin was acting thinking he was back to normal not noticing the hair. Kouen looked and said,

"Hakuryuu what are you doing?"

He looked at the king, "This stupid guy took Aladdin after I dragged him all the way back to Sindria."

Kouen just looked at him disappointed, "And what does it matter he's one little kid, Just let Judal have his toy."

Hakuryuu turned and explained without thinking first, "He's not just one little kid, he's a magi and Judal's changing him."

Kouen couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was staring in shock at Hakuryuu and he only stopped when everyone else in the room broke out in laughter. He himself started laughing as he looked at Hakuryuu, "You're saying this little runt is a magi, yeah right. You're joking right?"

Hakuryuu looked at him, "I'm not he really is."

Aladdin kicked Hakuryuu in the back sending him to the floor as his childish air disappeared allowing for his real personality to come forward, "Shut up, god you're annoying. You ruined my fun."

Kouen couldn't believe the change in the kids' demeanor again. He watched as Aladdin continued to kick Hakuryuu with a sadistic smile covering his face. When Aladdin took out his staff Kouen decided to step in before the kid actually killed Hakuryuu. When he stepped in the way Aladdin stopped himself and went back to stand by Judal who was just floating in the corner laughing at what Aladdin was doing. Aladdin sat down on the floor beside Judal and let his smirk disappear as he reverted back to his other smile.

Kouen walked over to Judal, "Why didn't you just tell me who he was?"

Judal looked down at Aladdin, "He said not to."

Kouen laughed at Judal's response, "And when do you ever listen to anything you're told?"

Judal tried to avoid his gaze, "I didn't want him to kill me."

Kouen looked at him, with an 'are you serious' look, "You're joking right even though he's a magi he's just a kid he can't be that strong?"

Judal looked back at Aladdin, "I wish that was the case."

Kouen looked at Aladdin, "What do you mean?"

Aladdin smiled as he gave Kouen the answer he was looking for, "What he means is that if he didn't listen to my request that I could wipe the floor with him."

Judal looked down at him, "You could not."

Aladdin looked at him, "You don't really think that right?"

Kouen had a great idea suddenly and decided to interrupt them, "Hey kid I want you to fight some people so I can Gauge your strength, and decided by that on whether we can shelter you or not from the annoying king."

Kouen looked at the crazy look on Aladdin's face, "You can't kill them. But if you don't fight you have to leave and go back to Sindria because I don't need a vassal who doesn't listen to me."

Aladdin sighed, "But… ah…Fine."

With that everyone headed to the courtyard nearby and Judal dragged Hakuryuu behind him as the doors closed, no one expected what would happen next and what they were going to see from the small magi.


	4. A New Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin gets sick.

Kouen was sitting on a chair that was placed under a tree in some shade at the end of the area for fighting. Judal and Aladdin were floating by the door when he glanced over he could see them talking. He looked at the entrance every couple minutes waiting for Kougyoku to arrive so that they could get on with the first battle, he had decided that if Aladdin could defeat Kougyoku without getting too beat up that he would fight him himself since everyone else of higher abilities than her was out of the castle at the moment, but he doubted that Aladdin would even be able to beat Kougyoku so he wasn't really thinking that he would be fighting the small child.

* * *

Kougyoku had suddenly been requested by the king while she was in the middle of a bath which really threw her for a loop. She had rushed to finish bathing and then with the help of her maids she quickly got dressed. She didn't even know why the king had called her all she did know was that she was taking forever to get to him and he was going to be mad. She was rushing down the hallway to the courtyard as fast as she was willing to go. Her hair was still quite wet but she wasn't that worried about it as she ran down the hallway. Well, she was running she used her Djinn weapon to remove the water from her hair and then came around the corner exiting through the doorway to the courtyard. She stopped running the instant she was able to be seen by anyone else and began to walk to Kouen, as she walked out the door she saw Judal and someone else out of the corner of her eye that she didn't recognize.

She walked over to Kouen, "You called me brother?"

Kouen stared at her, "What took you so long?"

She looked at him embarrassed, "I was in the bath when I was told you needed to see me."

Kouen nodded his head to show his understanding of why she was late, and then he stood up and began to speak, "Okay now that Princess Kougyoku has arrived, the fight can begin."

She just looked at him in disbelief that he wanted her to fight someone, "What are you talking about?"

He looked at Aladdin and Judal who had now begun to walk over, Judal sat in the branch of the tree that Kouen was seated next to as Aladdin stood beside Kougyoku. He looked at her, "You will be fighting him."

She glanced at him standing next to her looking at him carefully before jumping in surprise, "You're that annoying Aladdin brat that attacked Judal and was always staying with King Sinbad."

He looked at her, and just repeated what she said, "Annoying, really that's how you describe me, and you bitch you killed my best friend without even blinking an eye."  
Kouen just watched them bickering in front of him and then She just glanced away, "That was your own fault, you guys shouldn't have fought with us."

Aladdin sighed he was already tired of this so he turned and looked at him, "Can I kill her?"

He looked and Aladdin, "No, you can't kill her just beat her. If you beat her I'll fight you okay."

The frown on Aladdin's face turned into a wicked smile as he looked at Kouen, "Well that might be fun. Okay, I'll make this fast then."

Aladdin couldn't stop smiling he really wanted to test his skills on Kouen. It would be fun to actually fight someone that he believed was of higher ability. He could always fight Sinbad but there was nothing that would ever make Sinbad seriously fight him. It didn’t matter if he was stronger then Sinbad the man wouldn’t put his full strength into fighting him. It just wasn't a possibility, but he thought that if he fought seriously against Kouen he was pretty sure he would get a strong reaction. Since Kouen wouldn't want to lose to a 'child' or that's what he was sure the king would be thinking. He looked at Judal who was smiling at him from up in the tree. He could literally hear Judal warning him not to lose.

He turned around and walked to the other side of the courtyard. He jokingly stretched with his cute smile already back in place. He looked like a small child getting ready to run in a race. Which he knew was going to surprise the fuck out of Kougyoku. Who he was sure was thinking about how easy this fight was going to be after their first encounter. Kouen shouted go as Aladdin just stood in place and watched well his opponent changed to her weapon djinn equipped. She quickly attacked continuously attacking but nothing she could throw at him could break his borg, not to mention just to keep it from throwing her attack back at her at an intensity that would kill her he had to dial it down a lot. He looked at her thinking about what he could do that wouldn't kill her but would take her down. He really didn't feel like fighting such a weakling because it was seriously challenging not to kill an opponent that was that much weaker than him. Which really ruined any fun he could have in a fight with someone so weak.  
Aladdin took a step forward and instantly Kougyoku stopped in her place, he smiled as he continued to walk closer to her. Every step he took closer to her she started shaking even more. She dropped down to her butt and just stared at him. When he had gotten inches away from her she passed out and Aladdin caught her before she hit the ground. Even though he hated her he still respected the fact that she was a princess, and he knew she wasn't necessarily weak she was just weak compared to him. He used a levitation spell to set her down in a chair beside where Kouen was sitting. Kouen just looked at him in disbelief as he smiled at the king. He looked up at Judal who was laughing slightly at Kouen's reaction. Aladdin looked away from Judal and innocently back at Kouen, "So are we going to fight?”

Kouen stood up dropping his robe behind him on the chair. He already had a bad feeling about this and he knew he would probably need new clothes after this and decided that sparing the robe wouldn't be a bad idea. He stretched his arm and pulled his sword from its sheath, he used Astaroth's djinn equipped and then stood as Aladdin got to his place. Judal floated from the tree above Aladdin and Kouen he yelled, "GO..."

He used a half-strength borg to test how strong Kouen was. He had decided that if Kouen could break his borg in 2 tries he would use his full strength and if he couldn't he would fake defeat to save Kouen's pride in front of his Vassals. Aladdin thought that Kouen wouldn't use full strength for his first attack because of how Aladdin looked, but boy was he surprised when Kouen actually took the fight seriously from the beginning. His borg was smashed instantly when Kouen hit him. Kouen's blade sliced at Aladdin's arm cutting it. Instantly Aladdin covered his arm to hide the fact that it would heal almost instantly, and then he went to jump as far back as he could away from Kouen but he wasn't even given that luxury and was hit.

He wiped the blood from his face where Kouen had punched him, and then he re-made his borg back up. Quickly he began to chant his decided spell, it was a mix of many different types of magic that he had remembered learning years ago. When he released it there was an extremely large flash of light everyone around him passed out and he just smiled. When he saw Kouen lying on the ground he frowned, the only person to every stay awake after that attack was Solomon when they were sparring. He thought that Kouen would be strong enough so he used it, but sadly he wasn't. Aladdin frowned slightly upset before he used levitation to pick the king up and take him to his chair. Then he went back to Judal's room with Judal levitating behind him and went to sleep since there was nothing to do because everyone that was in the courtyard was asleep. He set Judal in his spot on the bed and then unwrapped his flying turban from his arm, he swiftly moved to lie down beside Judal and quickly he fell asleep.

* * *

Sinbad tapped his figure on the desk as he thought about what he could do about Aladdin when he arrived in the Kou Empire. He planned to head there to get him but he still didn't exactly know how he was supposed to work it so that he could actually bring Aladdin back. Since if Aladdin didn't want to leave it would be very troublesome, and he really didn't want to fight with the magi in a different country and cause political problems, especially with Kou.

He was also irritated with the way Alibaba had been acting since the incident, and he knew that no matter how much he wanted to go with him to get Aladdin he couldn't. From the beginning he was planning on taking Yamraiha and Jafar since he didn't want to do any fighting, and since he didn't plan on doing any fighting he knew it was the better choice to bring them. He sighed as he looked out the window at the courtyard to see Alibaba and Morgiana sparring out of frustration. Jafar walked in at that moment and he sat on the couch in the corner, "Sin, we should head out soon before Kouen can have time to change his mind. I mean he might refuse our request if he finds out who and what Aladdin really is."

He nodded in response, "Yeah, is Yamraiha ready to leave?"

She entered the room right then, "I've been ready since you announced we were the ones going with you."

Sinbad smiled and stood up, he walked over to where he had set his stuff picking up his small bag. Even though he's a king he has learned to travel light over the years of his many travels. It makes everything just that much easier to move around. He headed to the door as the 2 followed closely behind him, with that they headed off into the direction of the kingdom's port.

* * *

Judal's eyes opened and all he could do was sit up and wonder what had happened. The last thing he remembered was seeing Aladdin fighting with Kouen and then a big burst of light suddenly. He whispered, "Who won?"

He couldn't figure out for the life of him who had won the battle, and that's when he noticed the small bundle curling into his side as if begging for warmth. He was surprised by how much the smaller magi got cold for them being in the desert. He put his arms around Aladdin and lied back down so that he could warm the smaller magi up. After a few minutes he heard a small yawn from near his chest, he looked down to see Red eyes which surprised him. Then he felt the smaller cuddle into him again and then shiver. Judal glanced at him, "You should try wearing more clothing. I mean you're shaking every time I see you."

Aladdin sat up with the blanket wrapped around him yawning again, "That doesn't help. It only helps when it's actual body warmth."

Judal looked at him a little confused, "You should go see the doctor. It's definitely not normal to be constantly cold. Especially since we live in the dessert."

Aladdin just waved it off, "They won't know anything. I mean it's been like this since I got trapped in that other world, it's probably not a problem from this world."

He glanced at him again and then looked away. He moved off the bed then looked back at Aladdin, "Oh yeah what happened in the fight?"

Aladdin jumped off the bed and looked at Judal, "I was testing how strong he was and used a spell too strong. It ended up knocking all of you who saw the light out."

He nodded and then headed for the door with Aladdin following behind him. They walked down the endless hallways, neither one of them talked as they headed for the courtyard to see if everyone else had woken up yet. When they finally got there what they saw surprised them. Kougyoku had somehow moved so that she was sideways in the chair with her legs kicking Kouen in the head. The two laughed as they watched her kick him in the head multiple times clearly she was dreaming about something to do with fighting. They continued to laugh not believing that he was still sleeping through all of the kicks to the head that he was getting. Aladdin walked over and poked Kougyoku which caused her to kick Kouen even hard until he was kicked right off of his chair. This caused the 2 of them to drop to the ground as they continued to laugh their asses off. His laughing stopped when he saw the face Kouen was making when he stood, but this didn't stop Aladdin from laughing. It actually made him laugh harder until he was poked in the chest by Kougyoku with her sword. She was as embarrassed as embarrassment can get, and she was definitely ready to now kill Aladdin. Coincidently Aladdin wasn't paying attention and had his borg turned right off completely so it was easy for Kougyoku to hit him. Aladdin looked at the 3 people standing around him and simply said, "Owe."

Kougyoku stood shocked she hadn’t actually meant to hurt him. While Kouen looked at the sword through Aladdin's chest, "Really all you're going to do is say Owe? You should be dead."

Judal looked and then he started laughing and pointing at Aladdin. He reached forward and pulled the sword from Kougyoku's hand, "Chibi do you want me to pull it out."

Aladdin sighed, "But it's going to hurt like fuck if you move it."

He looked at the smaller magi, "You have a sword through your chest in a place that would kill a normal person and you worried about it hurting when I pull it out."

Aladdin nodded, "I may be immortal but the pain still hurts, so shut up or do you want to try getting stabbed through the chest this time?"

He pulled the sword from the magi's chest right then and watched as he dropped to the ground from the sheer pain of the already healing cut being reopened from the removal of the sword, Aladdin glanced up at him from the corner of his eye, "You should have left the fucking thing in."

Judal looked at him with a cruel smile, "You know we had to take it out. I mean it would have hurt worse if you had let the wound completely heal up around it."

Aladdin just glared at him, "I would have used magic to stop the pain and pulled it out myself."

He just laughed at the smaller magi, although it was in a very cruel way he was very much enjoying messing with the smaller magi. Aladdin fucking hated Judal after the move he had just pulled. He was thinking about stabbing Judal and then pulling it out after. But he knew that would end horribly, and honestly he didn't want to hurt Judal. He felt that he shouldn't hurt Judal he didn't know why but just knew he couldn't do it no matter what happened.

He had noticed the changes in his body lately. He was always tired and the constantly cold thing had been getting worse. The more he was in this form the more his mind was telling him very messed up things. The more he wanted to kill the more the chill happened. It was so bad now that almost all the time he was cold, Judal had told him to cover up more but that didn't help him at all, he honestly thought it was making it worse.

Judal stopped laughing when he noticed that Aladdin's breathing had gotten shaky and he was starting to shake even worse than he had been that morning. He helped Aladdin up and then the smaller grabbed on to him as if his life depended on his grip on Judal's chest. Judal put his arms around the smaller magi in an attempt to warm him up like earlier. He noticed that Kouen was giving him a strange look well giving Kougyoku a very loud talking too, but he decided to just ignore it and continue on with trying to warm Aladdin up.

* * *

Kouen looked at the change in the smaller magi as he suddenly started shaking after Judal pulled the sword from his chest. He had already figured out from what happened and the conversation that Aladdin was an immortal being. He was interested but thought that the shaking was strange. It wasn't just a slight shaking it was bad to the point that the kid probably wouldn't be able to walk properly. He grabbed his robe and threw it to Judal, it surprised Judal, but he quickly put it on Aladdin and then hugged him tighter in his grip. Surprising Kouen completely Judal looked up at him and gave him a nice smile, that was the first time Kouen had ever seen Judal smile like that and it was almost so strange to the point of it being creepy.

Kouen took a walk with the 2 as Judal seemed to be taking Aladdin back to their room. He had even picked Aladdin up around halfway back and now was carrying the smaller magi. Kouen giggled slightly at the face Aladdin was making at Judal. As he struggled at to tell him to put him down well at the same time he was clearly gripping the taller as tight as possible. When they walked into the room Judal set Aladdin down on the bed and Kouen sat in the chair. He watched as Aladdin wrapped the blanket and then the robe around his body in an attempt to keep warm, Judal sat behind him pulling the small magi into his lap and putting his arms around him. Kouen smiled, "Aren't you two a cute happy little couple.

Both of their jaws dropped as he laughed at them, they were both majorly blushing. Judal yelled in defense, "What are you talking about, I was just trying to warm him up''. 

Aladdin knew that he was blushing intensly so he quickly looked away from both of the people in the room. He was starting to understand his feeling for Judal but he wasn't ready to admit it straight out to the others face. He shivered again, damn was his temperature completely out of whack. From what he could tell he thought that it might actually be getting worse. He rubbed his hands together when they started feeling numb from his chill. He felt a pain in his head and his hand flew up, he knew what the feeling was, "His body was naturally creating and absorbing White rukh still but at the same time it was rejecting it completely which was causing his body to go out of whack. He also noticed it was worse after using magic and since he had used a lot in the last 2 days he knew that was the cause of the pain. He climbed out of Judal's lap and curled up behind him feeling totally wiped, he was extremely tired as he drifted to sleep. But he made sure that he was still touching Judal's back so he could feel the heat.

* * *

Judal had been talking with his king for a while before he noticed where the smaller magi had moved too, he leaned back slightly to check whether Aladdin had fallen asleep or not, which he had. Then he looked at Kouen, "What did you seriously come here for?"

Kouen glanced at him, "What is he really?"

He looked at him faking confusion, "I don't get what you mean?"

Kouen looked at him seriously with dull eyes, "Stop with the bull. I know that he's something special. Where Kougyoku hit him would have killed even you but he just said it hurt like it was a paper cut."

He laughed as if saying it's obvious to the king's face, "Well that's because he's immortal what's so strange about that."

Kouen just stared at him, "Okay, but what is he, Just tell me or he can leave. I don't want to take in trouble that I don't know about."

He made a face and then sighed, "Fine, but if he gets mad I'm saying that you forced me into it."

Kouen nodded and then he began to tell the king of what he believed he could. When he finished he decided to say 1 last thing, "He's running from his old friends back in Sindria. Sinbad doesn't want him to be with me, he says I'm the bad one but they have hurt him more than I have lately. I took Aladdin away from them because being there was making him crazier than he was when he was with me. They even made his magoi go out of control because of their talking."

Kouen nodded at him, "Okay then that's simple we won't let them take him back so keep him in here when Sinbad comes so there's no conflict. I would prefer not to have to fight."

With that Kouen left and when the door closed, Judal turned over and went to sleep with Aladdin safely in his arms. Judal knew that he was already extremely protective over Aladdin and if it came down to it he would use all his power to force Sinbad to leave even if it meant using the power of the kingdom to win.

* * *

**The Day of Sin's Arrival**

* * *

Jafar was pissed off to the point of no return he was ready to punch Sinbad right in the face. He had already stopped himself multiple times along their journey. Sinbad laughed at the fact he had lost all of the money that he had been carrying which was most of the money that they had prepared for their journey. So Jafar had to use just the little amount he had in his pocket. He knew it was a bad idea to trust Sinbad with the money but his king insisted since he was their leader so he let him. Then after losing their main supplies money Sinbad had the guts to try and sneak what was left of their money to go drinking. Suddenly Jafar felt a hand slide into his pocket, instantly he knew that was all he could take as he slammed his fist squarely into Sinbad’s forehead right between the eyes.

* * *

Sinbad walked up to the Kou castles gate and rubbed his face as he pouted, "You didn't have to..."

He saw the look that was present on Jafar's face and instantly shut his mouth. He knew that pissing Jafar off was a bad idea but he hadn't noticed that he was this angry. Although now he defiantly didn't want to make it worse so he just shut his mouth, got up and headed through the extremely large now open gate. He walked into the courtyard in front of the castle to see Hakuryuu standing there with a smile. He was surprised there wasn't anyone else there waiting for their arrival, "Sinbad..."

He looked around, "Do you know where Aladdin is so I can go get him."

Hakuryuu smiled nervously, "He's in Judal's room, but it's going to be hard to get him because my brother Kouen is watching him."

He sighed, "Kouen knows doesn't he."

Hakuryuu looked down, "He must know something because he told the guards to not let you anywhere near the wing that Aladdin's in. After he was beaten by Aladdin in a fight he's been in the room a lot, I also haven't seen Aladdin leave the room since then either."

He headed for the rooms that had been prepared for him with Hakuryuu when they got there the group talked and then they decided that they would try to find Aladdin to talk him into coming back.

* * *

Judal was so tired he hadn't slept for 2 nights. Aladdin's health had gotten worse and he was screaming in pain. Even though they knew he couldn't die they were worried because he looked like he would be dying, if he could and no one should have to live through the pain he was in.

Kouen was in the room a lot because Judal had to inject him directly with some of his magoi every day and when he did Aladdin would just scream in agony this was nothing like when he was removing Aladdin's excess magoi, this was freaking him out. He sat down as he remembered back to the beginning.

* * *

*****Flashback start*****

* * *

**Judal felt a kick on the side of the chest as the person next to him screamed in pain. Judal jumped up and tried to hold Aladdin down since he was clearly going to hurt himself with the way he was flailing. Suddenly Aladdin's body started releasing magoi at a massive speed. Judal could only think to give him some of his magoi so he began channeling his own magoi into Aladdin. Well at the same time he was using his magic to try and stop the massive amount of magoi being released from the smaller magi's body. Kouen opened the door rushing in when he sensed the massive release of magoi. He stood there confused about what to do. When Judal had set the spell to stop the magoi release he dropped to his knees completely out of breath. He was exhausted from the amount of magoi he had lost just now, but once he absorbed some from his surroundings he was fine.**

**He moved over to sit in a chair, "That freaked me out."**

**Kouen looked at Aladdin, "What happened to him?"**

**He breathed out roughly, "His body suddenly started to eject all of his magoi. I gave him some of my magoi and slowed the flow that he was releasing, but this isn't going to work for long. At this rate, I'll have to keep giving him my magoi, and I don't know if my body will be able to handle doing that for too long."**

**Aladdin sat up weakly, "If you can't then don't. It's better to just leave me be alone in this room to struggle through the pain. I can't die from magoi loss but you can."**

**He ran forward and put his hands around Aladdin to steady him because he looked like he would pass out any second, "I won't abandon you like that."**

**Aladdin sighed and started crying which startled everyone "If you die I will lose it. So please don't leave me I don't want you to go too."**

**Suddenly well Aladdin was crying into his shirt the smaller magi's hair went completely blue, Judal was surprised and expected Aladdin to try and run now but the smaller magi didn't, instead he just continued to cry into his shirt.**

* * *

****flashback end*****

* * *

Aladdin knew that his body had gone back to normal for now, but he noticed that it wasn't really affecting on whether he wanted to stay with Judal anymore. He could honestly say that he hadn't thought about leaving even once since his change back. He regretted what his other self had done and said back in Sindria but at the same time for some reason, he didn't really care as much as he did before. Also, he definitely didn't plan on going back anytime soon. Aladdin had found something he had never experienced before. It was a feeling he didn't understand too well, but he was sure it was what you call love. He knew that he had fallen in love with the larger magi since he had come back from the other world, but he still didn't know how Judal felt about him.

Aladdin made a scowl when he thought about how soft he was getting. He knew he had gotten out of depravity only because of the rapid magoi loss and then having more rapidly forced back into him by Juda. If his body returned to normal he would more than likely fall back into depravity. He yawned as he looked at Judal who was sitting on the end of his bed. Every once in a while, he saw out of the corner of his eyes that Judal was glancing at him. He just smiled as another yawn surfaced. He was exhausted but he couldn't get to sleep. He leaned forward as he decided to see if he could get Judal to blush. He wrapped his arms gently around the black haired magi’s neck. Judal had just closed his eyes and hadn’t been expecting it.

Judal’s eyes flew open in surprise as he suddenly felt arms around his neck. He could feel them pulling his body closer to the blue haired magi behind him. He was pulled down until he was lying flat on his back and Aladdin moved around so he was sitting on his chest with a smile. This caused him to blush instantly. He looked away, "What are you doing?"

Aladdin laughed to try and show that he was perfectly okay. When he really wasn't, "I'm just trying to calm you down. I think you should sleep. I'm okay for now so get some rest you've been up for a long time. I'll be okay I'll stay beside you the entire time and if anything happens Kouen is here."

After a very brief argument, he gave in. Judal wrapped his arms around the smaller pulling him against him. This time he wasn't shaking which was a good sign. He made sure his grip on the magi was gentle but strong and then instantly he drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Judal had finally fallen asleep. Aladdin could hear the taller magi's calming deep breaths as he tried to relax too. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. He loved Judal and he knew that he was something special to Judal too, because he never shows his emotions like this to others. He didn't know if he could say Judal loves him in the same way he does, though, but he knew that Judal at least had some amount of feelings for him. Which obviously were no longer bordering on hate which made him extremely happy.

Aladdin looked over his shoulder the best he could to see Kouen now sitting on a chair by the door reading a book, "You can go. I'm sure if anything happens I can handle it and Judal's here. If anything happens I'll just wake him up."

Kouen glanced at the small magi, "You know that Sinbad is here. What will you do if he finds a way to get to this room? Are you going to just leave with him? I trusted you when you had been one of the fallen but I'm not so sure this you seems to be too pure to betray friends. I think that if they come to get you you'll leave with them which is something I won't allow. So no, I'm not going to leave you in here with him asleep."

He hugged Judal tighter at the thought of him going back, "Trust me I won't. Before I returned from the other world I felt like I had been abandoned by them. I didn't want to return to them that's why I came back to find Judal. I wanted to find someone that I felt I could trust and for some reason, my mind and body said to find Judal. I trusted what my body told me and I came out from the other world and went to find Judal. I never really had any intention of returning to go back to Sindria, because I can honestly say that I don't trust any of them anymore. I don't know why but I just don't trust them. So you can leave me alone here because I'm not going anywhere."

Kouen set his book down, "Why should I trust what you say?"

He smiled back at the king as his hand gently weaved its fingers through Judal's black hair, "Because I'm not going to leave the person I love."

Kouen saw him smile as he ran his hand through Judal's long black hair. He didn't know why he felt like he could trust the small and deceptive magi, but he knew that the child wasn't going to leave Judal just by the way he smiled and hugged the other magi. The small magi clearly depended on him. Aladdin clearly needed to have someone he could trust and that bond had been made with Judal a fellow magi. Kouen smiled as he thought about the strange behavior that Judal had been showing, he was sure that he loved the smaller magi back but was probably too proud to admit it. But from the look on Aladdin's face, he was sure that just being with Judal was enough for the smaller magi. He was sure that Aladdin would wait forever for Judal to understand his own feeling. With that Kouen left, he was sure that the only way for Sinbad to take Aladdin back would be to force him. Which wasn't very likely since even he couldn’t beat the smaller magi.

* * *

Aladdin didn't know when but at some point he had fallen asleep. He guessed it must have been shortly after his talk with Kouen. He had done it, he had admitted it out loud to the king that he loved Judal. He was as sure as could be at that moment that his love for Judal was the best thing in his life, and he was ready to fight for it if need be. Suddenly well he was sitting he felt Judal's arms tighten around him and noticed his eyes were open, "Your finally awake. Chibi."

He yawned, "Yeah, I feel horrible, though. My magoi is still at a normal level so why do I feel so bad."

Judal loosened his grip, "You might have gotten the flu or something. You were sweating so badly when your magoi was out of control that we didn't know what to do. You had such a high fever that you were shaking."

He nodded before a horrid look showed on his face and he jumped out of bed heading for the bathroom. All Judal had heard since he woke up was the gagging of Aladdin throwing up in the bathroom. The nurse had come to see him and just said that he had caught the flu-like Judal thought. From all the stress on his body making his immune system weaker. She said for him to rest up, and drink lots of water to help keep him hydrated. She had also given him something for his stomach but so far it hadn't worked very well, actually, it hadn’t really worked at all. As he looked at the door the small magi slowly walked out of the bathroom and dropped on the bed beside his leg. Then he crawled closer towards him the black haired magi. Judal's arms wrapped around Aladdin once the smaller had gotten close enough, "How are you feeling?"

Aladdin forced himself to look up, "A little better. I'm not throwing up as much as before, and my head's not hurting as much."

He smiled happily at the blue haired magi, "That's good. Do you want something to eat? I can get it brought to the room for you."

Aladdin nodded as Judal headed to the door. He opened it leaning out and told the guard that he would like some chicken soup from the kitchen. Judal thought he might be able to keep something so simple down. Aladdin quickly ran back to the bathroom as he watched with a sad face. He felt bad for everything that the smaller was going through. It wasn't fair for him to going through so much because of things that happened in his past. Judal didn't want to say it but probably the best thing that could happen to Aladdin would be for him to lose his memories and go back to the way he was before all of this happened. Returning his memories to a time before the suffering began. But Judal at the same time didn't want Aladdin to leave him. Judal sighed loudly, "Do you want me to also call the nurse up again to try some different medicine."

Aladdin moaned out from the bathroom, "There is no point in doing that. I doubt any of it will work for me. My body is made a little different physically than your guy’s, so most human medications won’t work."

Judal suddenly had an Idea and went to the bathroom. He sat with Aladdin on the floor, "Life magic isn't my specialty but I'm sure there's a spell that could help you out a little bit."

Judal did the best he could and at least it stopped Aladdin's throwing up. Aladdin with Judal's help went back to the bed when there was a sudden knock on the door. Thinking it was the chicken noodle soup he opened the door immediately to get it for Aladdin. Instantly he tried to close it when he saw who was at the door, but the person just slid his foot in the bottom of the door to hold it open. Judal let go of the door as it was opened wider, and he went closer to Aladdin as the person came into the room closing the door behind himself. Then the person sat down on the chair Kouen had been on earlier. Aladdin glanced at the person still in pain and exhausted. Judal scowled at the man, "Leave."

* * *

This was the worst possible situation Aladdin could think of. Why did Sinbad have to show up now? When his head hurt so bad that his vision was blurry. He leaned up his arms wrapping around Judal's chest as he held on to the taller tightly. Judal glanced down at him as his breathing got heavier. He slid more in between Aladdin and Sinbad and kept a grip on Aladdin. Aladdin glanced around Judal, "You can leave I'm not going back with you."

Sinbad was quite confused with what was going on. First, he didn't expect to get let in so easily and by a Judal that was actually smiling, scary. Sinbad looked at Aladdin who was clearly suffering in pain behind Judal. He heard him tell him to go away. He didn't plan for this he didn't expect for Aladdin to be so sick when he found him. He clearly couldn't travel like this even if he did want too. He couldn't see him very clearly behind Judal but he could tell he was hurting. He watched as Aladdin's legs slid off the edge of the bed and then with Judal's help he stood up and walked to the bathroom. All Sinbad heard was a gagging sound as Judal said, "That didn't work for very long."

Sinbad tapped his finger on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. When he saw Aladdin coming back he looked into his eyes and knew that this Aladdin was the normal one and that he was here of his own free will. He wasn’t being forced into doing anything. Sinbad looked up to see Judal starring daggers at him and was surprised by the change to a caring look when he looked at Aladdin. This surprised Sinbad as he stood up and walked to the door completely confused beyond a doubt. There was nothing he could do with Aladdin like this anyways so he headed back to his room. He was planning to return when the magi was feeling a little better. He would also find out what was with the way he and Judal were acting. Then he would try to get him to come home with him and if he had to he would use force.

Aladdin was more than surprised when he saw Sinbad leave without doing anything really, but what was even more surprising was the look of sheer confusion on Sinbad's face as he exited the room. If he didn't feel like he was about to die he would have laughed. Aladdin and Judal lied down together on the bed with the relaxing feeling that Sinbad had probably given up for the day and before he knew it he had fallen asleep in the larger magi's arms.


	5. Should I Go Back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin questions where his place is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this chapter I ended up adding quite a bit to it. I just felt like it was missing so much the way it was before, so I hope everyone enjoys it. This is the final pre-written chapter after this everything will be fresh new chapters. Due to school starting again soon, the updates from here may take a little bit longer because university comes first. ^_^

 

When Aladdin woke up the next day he felt so much better, finally. He was still rather tired but he didn't feel nauseous or sick anymore which meant he was getting better. Aladdin crawled out of bed and looked around as he yawned. He was wondering where Judal had gone while he had been asleep. After a couple of seconds he just shrugged, he would wait here for him to return.

After a few seconds Aladdin decided to look at the few books he saw on Judal's shelf. He had just picked one and sat back down on the bed when there was a light knock on the door. He was about to ask who it was when the door opened. He sighed when Sinbad came in, "What do you want?"

Sinbad closed the door behind him and then sat on the edge of the bed, "I came to see if you were better than yesterday, and to check if you were ready to leave yet."

Aladdin sighed, "I'm okay now. My body has a better immune system than yours so it can deal with most illnesses rather quickly."

Sinbad smiled as he raised his hand and ruffled Aladdin's hair, "That's good it was worrying to see you so sick. Anyways if you're feeling better I think that it's time to leave."

Aladdin looked up at him, "I'm not leaving, I like it here."

Sinbad sighed, "Aladdin you know you can't just stay here."

Aladdin shot a glare at him, "Why? What right do you have to stop me from staying here? I'm free to do as I please."

Sinbad just sighed again, "I get that your upset with us, but you can't run away from your problems. You’re just hiding behind Judal now."

Aladdin stared at him angry at what he had been accused of, "How dare you, I...I... Can't believe you. How can you have the nerve... I’m not running away from anything I just don’t want to be with you guys anymore. I can choose where I want to be can't I?"

Sinbad moved closer to Aladdin who now was so upset that he had tears in his eyes. He crawled onto the bed until he was beside him, "I'm sorry Aladdin. I get that you're mad at us, but we didn't know, had you told us we wouldn't have said what we did. Aladdin you don't understand how much we missed you this entire time. You had just disappeared on us and we continued to look for you for such a long time. We looked until there was nowhere left for you to have gone. Aladdin I'm sorry we honestly had thought you were dead after being gone for so long. I didn't want to believe it but I'm a king I couldn't give my entire life up to look for you I have responsibilities."

Aladdin looked up at him with tears in his eyes. He had known this entire time that he was acting on his anger. He was mad that Sinbad and everyone else had just given up on looking for him. That they hadn’t actually managed to save him before his world started falling apart. They hadn’t managed to find him, and because no one had found him he suffered for so long. He was angry with everything he had learned in the other world. Things about his own past and everything that had been so overwhelming it literally drove him mad. When he finally came back he went to the first person he believed would embrace him. The one person who he felt would truly accept him for the destroyed person that he was because he was a complete mess inside. Even if he acted cruel and emotionless he was hurting inside. He knew that even if he managed to return to normal from falling into depravity that he still wouldn’t be the same person he was before. Because he wasn’t that naive child anymore, he had lived too long of a life for him to not be beyond broken. He was terrified of who he really was because he was a completely different person than what he had tried to be when he didn’t have any memories. Just because he was physically stronger does not mean his mind could handle everything, even though he had been acting so strong since he had returned.

Aladdin felt two arms wrap around him as he was pulled into the other's lap. He felt horrible for what he had done to everyone. Before he had disappeared he’d had the biggest crush on Sinbad for such a long time. No one had known about it but before his disappearance, he had told the older about his feelings. Sinbad had admitted that he also had feelings for Aladdin and they had agreed to see where their feelings would go. They had only been dating for a month and had been keeping their relationship a secret when he had disappeared, “You didn’t come for me? I was all alone and you never came to get me. I had searched the whole world for a way out and after trying so hard there was nothing. But I still believed that you guys would be able to find a way. But when no one came I was so scared.”

Sinbad felt his heart break as the smaller was shaking in his arms, “We tried to find you, but there was no sign of what had happened to you. Even with magic, we couldn’t find an answer for where you disappeared to. We tried so hard, but finally, everyone agreed we couldn’t search any longer. I didn’t want to give up, but we had to, we all had responsibilities and couldn’t put them off any longer. People were suffering because we weren’t doing our jobs.”

Aladdin only continued to cry, “I understand that but I was so alone and scared. I just wanted to be with you.”

Sinbad frowned as his grasp on the smaller tightened, “I wanted to be with you every moment that you were gone. It wasn’t an easy thing letting you go, but I didn’t have a choice. No one even knew how much it hurt me to be without you.”

Aladdin felt horrible he had caused so many problems since his return out of anger. He had even fallen in love again. He didn't know what to do anymore, should he stay here or go with Sinbad. He didn’t want to leave Judal because he could honestly say he loved the older magi. Judal accepted him for who he was. He accepted everything, who he was now and who he once had been. While he wasn’t exactly sure Sinbad truly accepted what he had become now. He was no longer the Aladdin he was before. Did Sinbad truly understand this, or would he try to change him the moment they returned to Sindria? He was scared that if he found out the people in Sindria didn’t accept the new him that he would break for good. He had finally gotten control of his mental state and managed to return to normal. He didn’t want the decision he made now to return him to a state of depravity.

In a normal state Aladdin was a very calm person, who would rather not fight if he had a choice. He had a sick sense of humor though and found a lot of inappropriate things funny. It was because of how long he had lived that he no longer took things as seriously as he should. Which usually tended to hurt the people that were around him. He never meant to hurt others but after such a long life his sympathy and empathy for others around him had almost become none existent. He only noticed what was wrong usually when he looked back at the experience on a later date. When he did realize he’d done something wrong he would try to force it from his memories because if he hurt himself too much over it. He might break, and the last thing he wanted was to fall into depravity again.

Aladdin knew that when he had fallen into depravity that he was a horrible person. It let him be who he truly was inside, which was an absolutely horrible person who didn’t cherish human lives at all. Even when he was normal he honestly didn’t think much of human lives anymore but when he was normal he had enough self-restraint to not go around being a murderer. Yet when he was in depravity he was a murdering machine if he didn’t have something else on his mind. 

They were lucky that when he had fallen into depravity before that being with Judal had been the only thing on his mind because he would have hurt everyone if he had returned without a goal in mind.

Aladdin sighed as he came to his final conclusion. He would go back for a little while and see how things went. If things were bad he could always return to Judal’s side. He had missed Sinbad and he wanted to see what being with the king would be like.

Aladdin looked up at Sinbad, "I'm ready to go home now."

Sinbad smiled at the smaller as his grip tightened again. He hadn't really been sure the younger was willing to even go back with him. But he was happy Aladdin had said he would go back because he still had feelings for the smaller, and he wanted to see if Aladdin still felt the same way.

* * *

Aladdin was walking beside him still holding his hand as if he was scared Sinbad would let him go. Sinbad was smiling finally he had gotten back what was originally his, or at least that is what he had thought had happened. Seeing Aladdin hanging all over Judal had really been pissing him off. So it was nice to finally have his small magi back. Everything that had been happening was crazy since Aladdin's return and he hadn't even really had enough time to think about it. He wished before that he could get as upset as Alibaba was about it and give up everything, but in his position, it was impossible so he had to give up in the end. But finally Aladdin was back to normal and he could leave with him soon, taking him home to where he belonged.

They had returned to Sinbad's room where Aladdin changed clothing, he put on a hooded cloak and everything since the palace was already on high alert so Sinbad couldn't take him against his will. Aladdin was also in a fancy black and red long sleeve shirt and a pair of poufy shorts, Sinbad looked at him surprised, "Why are you dressed like that?"

Aladdin smiled as he moves the cloak and pulls his hair free, turning in the process, "Untie my hair."

Sinbad untied his hair, and once done Aladdin waved his staff and it turned a bright red like Morgiana's, using his magic he braided it and then with Sinbad's help it was placed up tightly into a bun, with a few extra touches and some jewelry, you could have sworn he was a little princess. Sinbad looked at him, completely stunned, "Where did you learn to do that?"

Aladdin smirked, “When you’ve been alive for as long I have, you get a few hobbies that may be more than questionable. I had a cross dressing phase that I’m not exactly proud of, but it definitely comes in handy when I need a quick disguise.”

Sinbad laughed as he put his hand on Aladdin's head, "Well you look cute like that anyways."

Aladdin blushed before he frowned, “Don’t get used to this. I can promise you that I won’t be doing this again unless it's my last option.”

Sinbad just took Aladdin’s hand in his again, “Well then I will take as much advantage of it as I can now. Let’s be on our way then princess.”

Aladdin blushed a deeper red as he turned his head away from Sinbad, "Fine let's leave."

Sinbad nodded with a smile on his face, "Okay."

* * *

It didn't take them very long to leave the castle. Guards had been watching for a blue haired boy, not a young red haired girl so they didn't suspect a thing. Once they were at the docks Sinbad found the boat that he had arrived on from Sindria. Everyone who had arrived with Sinbad was there waiting for him so they got on and departed rather quickly.

It had been so long since Aladdin had actually been on a boat that he was really enjoying it. At the moment he was currently sitting on the rail enjoying the wind and water spraying him from the waves. He loved it so much. Sinbad came out of the room then and looked at him, "Aren't you going to change?"

Aladdin shook his head before grinning wickedly, "I'm okay. We have to be careful. Kouen really didn't want me to leave so I'll stay like this until we get back to Sindria. I also want to mess with Alibaba a little bit when we get back. See if he can recognize me like this."

Sinbad nodded, and leaned against the rail beside Aladdin, "Are you sure you wanted to leave?"

Aladdin nodded, "I belong in Sindria, and I understand that."

Sinbad sighed, "But you did fall for Judal in the end, and I can handle being alone. I don't know if his heart can handle it, though."

Aladdin turned and pulled Sinbad towards him into a kiss, "Don't act stronger than you are. You shouldn't have to give up your own happiness for someone else's."

Aladdin pulled away with a smile. Sinbad moved so that he was standing behind Aladdin with his arms around him as he smirked, "I'm happy that you're finally coming home."

Aladdin smiled as he jumped down from the rail. He headed to the door, "I'm happy that I've finally made my mind up."

* * *

 

It was night time and quite a few hours had gone by, Aladdin and Sinbad were in their cabin sleeping when Aladdin started having a nightmare.

**_Dream_ **

**_Aladdin was back in the Kou empire lying in bed with Judal, they were cuddling as Judal's grip on him tightened. Aladdin just smiled and said, "I promise I will never leave you."_ **

**_Judal smiled, "I love you, Aladdin."_ **

**_Aladdin smiled back at him, "I love you too Judal."_ **

**_Suddenly the dream changed and Aladdin was in the Sindria castle. Judal was standing in the window of the room with tears in his eyes. He both looked and sounded broken, "You promised, you promised, you promised, you promised me."_ **

**_Aladdin took a step back in the dream as Judal jumped into the room farther and reached out for him, yelling, "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME, YOU LIAR!"_ **

**_Aladdin looked at him scared out of his mind, "I'm sorry, but, but..."_ **

**_The dream ended with that, showing nothing else of what happened._ **

**_End_ **

* * *

Aladdin sat up as fast as possible as his now red hair draped around his body loosely. He had untied it before going to bed. He had tears in his eyes as his heart was beating rapidly. Did he really hurt Judal that bad was the only thing running through his mind? He was shaking in fear and disappointment in himself. He didn't want to really do that to Judal. Well, he was sitting up shaking as the thoughts in his head wouldn’t stop. He felt a hand on his back, he jumped at the feeling, "Aladdin what's wrong?"

Aladdin turned quickly to look at him and then breathed out a sigh of relief, "I just had a nightmare."

Sinbad sat up more, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Aladdin nodded, "Yeah. I'm okay I was just a little shaken."

Sinbad moved so he was sitting right next to Aladdin and then pulled him closer, "Come here, let's go back to sleep."

Aladdin moved so he was in Sinbad's arms pressed against his chest, and it didn't take him much longer to fall back asleep.

* * *

When Judal returned from the mission he was sent on he was surprised by how hectic the castle was, but he ignored it well eagerly heading to his room to see Aladdin because he looked quite a bit better well asleep this morning before he had left. When he reached the room at first he was surprised that Aladdin was gone, but quickly he guessed what was wrong and headed into Kouen's throne room pissed off.

He slammed open the doors to see a pissed off Kouen too, "What the hell? When I left this morning you said you would watch him for me."

Kouen looked up, "Well I trusted him enough not to just up and leave."

Judal snapped again, "You idiot you know how persuasive Sinbad is."

Kouen looked up, "But no guards said there was a blue haired little boy with Sinbad when he left."

Judal looked at the ground, "He has magic, was there anyone else with Sin?"

Kouen looked at the written report he had received from a guard, "A young red-haired girl."

Judal punched the wall, "He left with, him. Damn it!"

Judal rushed out angry, Aladdin had promised him that he wouldn't leave. He had said he loved him so why? Why did this hurt so much, and what was this strange feeling Judal felt. Suddenly he stopped walking when he felt water drop from his face onto his arm. He reached his hand up and felt the wet spot, "I'm crying."

Judal continued to wipe his face over and over again as the tears continued their merciless fall until he gave up.  Once he got back to his room he curled up and continued crying on his bed. He didn’t have any clue about how he should cope with these feelings. He’d never been in love with someone ever before. So he had never experienced the loss he was currently feeling before. Right now he was wishing that he had never stayed with Aladdin, to begin with. If he knew that it was going to lead to him feeling such severe pain then he never would have allowed himself to have these feelings. He wouldn’t have been so nice to Aladdin and he would never have allowed the smaller magi to weasel his way into his heart. Yet even as Judal had these thoughts his heart hurt, even more, he didn’t truly want any of it to be true. The only thing he really wanted was for Aladdin to be back at his side. Where he could hold on to the smaller with his own two arms. His heart was hurting right now and he wasn’t sure what to do about it.

* * *

The moment the boat arrived Alibaba had heard about it, but he and Morg decided to wait in the castle until Sinbad returned. Neither wanted to rush there and then end up finding out that he hadn’t managed to bring their small friend back. When Sinbad returned he was smiling and talking as he walked in but neither one spotted Aladdin. It was just Sinbad and from what they could see a young girl. Alibaba and Morg walked over and looked at Sinbad, "Welcome back."

Sinbad laughed at the faces they were making, "God you guys look upset."

Alibaba looked at Sinbad, "Of course we are Aladdin didn't return with you."

The small redheaded girl giggled from behind Sinbad, and Sinbad smiled again as she walked out from behind him, "Well I guess if I didn't return I should go back to Kou then."

Alibaba looked at Aladdin who had a huge smile. He hugged him and then started laughing, "What the hell are you wearing?"

Aladdin blushed, "It was necessary. Kouen didn't want me to leave, so if I hadn't worn this it would have been annoying."

Alibaba laughed, "Well your hair doesn't look that bad."

Aladdin looked up at Sinbad, "I need something to change in too."

Everyone laughed as Aladdin blushed more. Sinbad just told him he had kept some of Aladdin's clothing in his own room, and that he was going that way anyways so he could find it for him. The group walked to Sinbad's room talking when they finally reached the room the group separated.

Sinbad looked around his room and found a few different things. Aladdin tried them on and wore the ones that he still somewhat fit, "I'm going to need to get some new clothing. This just barely fits, Honestly, it’s too tight to be comfortable."

Sinbad looked at him, "Just use some magic to make some, or go down to the shops and buy yourself something else to wear."

Aladdin nodded, "I'll go into town. It's annoying to make clothes out of magic."

Sinbad smiled, "Then give me a few minutes and we can go together."

Aladdin nodded, "Should I change my hair back now?"

Sinbad shrugged, "Doesn't matter, do it if you want to. Although... I would put it down in just your regular braid."

Aladdin pulled the pins out that were holding it up and the braid fell and hit the ground, Sinbad looked at it, "It's touching the ground."

Aladdin looked down and sighed as he took it in his hand, he let it go and used magic to unbraid it and then after saying something a couple inches fell to the floor. Then with one more set of words, it returned to its normal color and re-braided itself, "There."

Aladdin moved, " I'm ready now."

* * *

The two had headed into town and like it had been before everyone freaked out over their arrival in the district. Aladdin got multiple things and since he was more ok with wearing the nicer stuff now he ended up with a lot of nice jewelry, and more expensive style clothing. Before he had hated it. Things that were nice and things that were too expensive made him feel awkward if he was wearing it. But since he had all his memories now he already was used to the really expensive stuff. He had worn far more expensive jewels and clothing in the other world. So wearing this stuff was nothing to him now.

When they returned. Aladdin just had one bag since the maids would pick the other stuff up later. Inside the bag were 2 outfits and just something to sleep in. Sinbad looked at him, "That thing in your hair looks nice."

Aladdin blushed and touched it, a woman at one of the shops insisted on trying it in his hair and after she insisted so much he said find. It was a very fine small gold decorated chain that was perfectly weaved into his hair, "It's nice but, it would look better on a girl."

Sinbad laughed slightly, "It looks better on you than it would on any girl."

Aladdin just sighed with a slight pout, "It does not."

Sinbad leaned down and touched the side of his head. Running his hand over the chain and then he pulled him closer embracing his lips in a kiss. Aladdin learned more into the kiss, truly enjoying it, he had definitely missed his relationship with Sinbad the most over the years.

* * *

Currently, Kouen was trying to figure out what to do with this situation. He had let a very important person leave. For some reason, he had trusted the other when he said he wouldn't leave because he loved Judal. Aladdin definitely wasn't lying to him when he said that to him then, so what had Sinbad done to change the magi's mind. Kouen was actually curious, what would be more important than his love for Judal.

Kouen stood up and headed to Judal's room, wondering if the black haired magi knew anything about it. When he got to the room he was surprised to see Judal asleep on his bed. The magi had puffy red eyes and his face was covered in tear stains. Kouen sat on the end of the bed and sighed, what was he going to do about this situation now. He had never seen Judal act this was, and knew that this would probably affect everyone with the way Judal was soon going to act. He ran a hand through his own hair and then he shook Judal's shoulder trying to wake him, "Judal...Judal."

Judal glared and said spitefully, "What do you want from me?

Kouen sighed, "I need you to tell me what you know."

Judal shook his head, "What does it matter Aladdin left?"

Kouen gave him a very irritated look, "You’re an idiot, aren't you. There has to be a reason why he left, and I want to know why? We can’t make a decision on what to do next if we can’t figure out the reason why he left."

Judal stared at him, "Why does there have to be a reason? Maybe he just didn’t want to be here anymore."

Kouen looked at him and then gave him a smack on the head, "Think about it. I only left Aladdin alone because I trusted him. He said he loved you to me, and with the look he made I believed him with every ounce of my being because he was saying the truth. So what changed since he told me that?"

Judal looked at Kouen rather irritated, "He talked to the stupid King."

Kouen nodded, "So what did that 'Stupid King' say to him?"

Judal looked up, "I don't know I wasn't here."

Kouen sighed, "Do you know anything about before Aladdin came here?"

That's when it snapped in his head, "Before he disappeared I thought him and Sin were in a relationship, but I wasn’t sure. I think they were trying to keep it a secret from the rest of their friends."

Kouen nodded with a very quiet sigh, "So his feelings for Sinbad got to him."

Judal suddenly punched the wall, "That asshole took away what's mine."

Kouen laughed, "Calm down. We'll figure out a way to get him back."

Judal looked at him, "Why?"

Kouen looked at him, "One because he's special and I don't want Sinbad to have him, and second it made you cry which is something I didn't realize would get to me as much as it is."

Judal looked at him with a very light blush. Kouen just smiled as he started going over the plan about what they would do with Judal.

* * *

Aladdin was feeling bad again. He knew it was happening again and he didn't like it. He was surprised his body had even gone back to normal again. Well, he was thinking about what to do a picture of Judal flashed in front of his eyes. He did miss Judal already, surprisingly something about Judal kept him calm, he was sure being with Judal was what had made him return to normal. Being in Sindria only seemed to stress him out and he couldn’t find any way to stop the stress. He realized that if he stayed here slowly he would lose control until finally, he changed. But he still loved Sinbad and wanted to be here. He was so confused about what he should do but first, he had to go see Sinbad and talk to him.

He had gotten to Sinbad's office rather quickly. Sinbad, Alibaba and Morg were inside he smiled as he stood across from Sinbad and sighed, and just said it, "I'm going to fall again."

Everyone looked at him, Alibaba was the one to question him, "But why you look okay?"

Aladdin shook his head, "I'm not, though. I know I will fall again soon, the only reason I went back to normal was because of Judal..."

Aladdin suddenly dropped to his knees in a lot of pain. It had come on faster than he thought, he looked up, "Guys I am so sorry, but it's happening again."

Aladdin could see the rukh around him turning black as he stared at the floor in pain. He wished this didn't hurt as much as it does. The voice in the back of his head whispered to him not to fight it saying that the pain will stop if he just gave in. But he didn't want to fall again he wanted to be himself. He didn't mind the killing and the blood, but he wanted to be himself and make his own decisions not let his darkness control him. Right before he was about to lose consciousness he looked up to see a figure behind Sinbad. He saw the window fly open as the black haired person went straight to him. But he didn't even have the chance to say anything before his eyes went black and he passed out.

* * *

Judal had been told by Kouen to just scout the place out and then return, but when he could feel the change in Rukh he could tell Aladdin was falling again, "Shit."

He quickly flew to the place he sensed Aladdin's magoi. He looked through the window to see Aladdin collapsed, he flew in and kneeled down to prop Aladdin up trying to get his attention, but he had already passed out. His hair was slowly turning black and he was sure his eyes were now red too, he looked at Sinbad, "You guys just don't get it."

Judal was holding Aladdin close as he watched the other for any sign he was going to wake up. When he wasn't Judal hugged him closer to his face and whispered, "Please. Don't leave me ever again."

 


	6. An Unexpected Place to Call Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post chapters, I've had this chapter done for a while but never had the time to post it. I also don't exactly know where I want to go with this story which has made taking it further really hard.

Aladdin opened his eyes and just stared at the very familiar ceiling above him. He sighed not moving even a single inch from the spot he was lying in on the bed. After a few minutes he breathed out deeply before closing his eyes and moving on to his side, he hugged the pillow his head was lying on tightly as he snuggled deeper into it. Well relaxing he felt a hand gently rub his back, “How are you feeling?”

Aladdin didn't open his eyes up, he already knew where he was and who was in the room with him. He remembered seeing Judal in the window when he was falling again, so he had expected that when he woke up he wouldn't be in Sindria anymore. He was right, he had woken up back in Judal’s bed in the Kou Empire, “I have a really bad headache, but at least I’m still me.”

Aladdin hadn't fallen, he had managed to stay in total control of his body. Which made him beyond happy, although, the killer headache he got as a side effect of keeping in control was not a good thing. Aladdin enjoyed the gentle warmth as Judal rubbed his back gently if he was a cat he'd be purring. It felt nice and easily made him relax even more than he already was. Which allowed for the pain of a headache to subside, even if only slightly. Judal stopped for only a second as he asked another question, “How did you keep yourself from falling?”

Aladdin sat up in bed and turned to face the dark-haired magi, “I didn't. You actually kept me from turning. You’re the only reason I didn't turn into the monster I was before.”

Judal looked at Aladdin, he was confused by what the smaller had said to him. How was he the reason Aladdin didn't fall? He hadn't done anything that could have stopped it, “I didn't do anything, though.”

Aladdin smiled in response, “When I saw you standing in the window I knew that you would take me away. It was enough to free me from the pain that being there had caused. I had thought I belonged there after I talked with Sinbad, but I realized after a little while that I don't. Being with them literally drives me mad. None of them would accept me for who I really am and that hurt me a lot, but I refused to hurt them back so it just started festering inside me. Until finally it had become too overwhelming for me to hold back anymore. You saw how it ended, I was losing control quickly. If it hadn't been for you I would have probably killed all of them after falling.” Aladdin took Judal’s hands in his own and his smile grew even more, “Thank you, for coming for me even after what I did to you.”

Judal was torn between being angry, sad, and happy, all at the exact same time. He was angry that Aladdin had chosen Sinbad. He was sad because he didn't want to be angry at Aladdin. He only wanted to be here for the smaller, he didn't want to ever feel anger towards Aladdin. Finally, he was happy that Aladdin was here. He was happy hearing everything Aladdin was saying to him, because he truly had fallen head over heels for him, “I’m just happy you're back. Although, I’m still upset that you left me for that jerk.”

Aladdin blushed because clearly, Judal had figured out that he had been in a relationship with Sinbad. He looked away for a moment to try and hide his embarrassment, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left. But I felt so guilty for the way I treated all of them. I acted the way I did because I was angry at all of them for something they couldn’t control. They had given up on me and I hated them for it. I think I still hate them for it now. But it also makes me hate myself so much too because it was not their faults that I was sent to that other world. Of course, they would give up when all their options of where I could be were gone. Sinbad said it wasn’t their fault, and that they couldn’t keep searching for me. He reminded me of the relationship we had just started beforehand, and he made me want that again. But I quickly found out as much as we get along, it’s just not the same anymore. A part of me still wishes that I could be back there by their sides, but I just can’t force myself to trust them anymore.”

Judal frowned before he pulled gently at Aladdin’s arms which caused Aladdin to look back up at him, “Your heart is right not to trust them. If any of them truly cared about you then they wouldn’t have stopped looking, no matter how many times they ran into dead ends. If Sinbad had truly loved you he never would have given up. If any of them cared for your feelings at all they would have noticed the pain you were in just being with them, and they would have tried to change their behaviors. If they were your friends they should have accepted you no matter how much you’ve changed.”

Aladdin felt tears drip down his face. He tried to pull his hands away from Judal so that he could wipe his tears away. Yet, he was surprised to find Judal’s hand had already done just that. Aladdin bit his lip before a small smile formed on his face. With Judal now sitting beside him on the bed, Aladdin just gave into his feelings, for the first time in years. He moved forward wrapping his arms around Judal as he pressed his face into the darker haired magi’s chest, and then he released all his pent up emotions. The tears felt good, as a weight lifted off of his heart. Judal was surprised by him, but he was also happy that Aladdin was relying on him. So he wrapped his arms around the smaller and hugged him tightly. He knew this was what Aladdin needed, he knew this was probably the first time that the younger truly had given into how he was feeling and just let everything out.

Aladdin fell asleep in the darker haired magi’s grasp, but Judal didn’t let him go. Instead, he just laid down with Aladdin still tightly held in his arms. Together they slept the rest of the night away.

* * *

 

Aladdin snuggled up closer to Judal taking in his scent and everything else he could about him. He didn’t want this to ever end as he cherished how warm Judal was. They may be in the desert but Aladdin was usually cold. Yet right now he was nothing but warm because Judal was here with him. The person he loved was sleeping right beside him and it made him happier than he had been in a long time. He was sad when he felt Judal pulling away as the taller had woken up. Aladdin whined out in a needy voice, “Noooooooo don’t move. The warmth will go away.”

Judal laughed softly which surprised Aladdin so he quickly looked up. Aladdin was even more shocked when Judal leaned down and connected their lips. Then he smirked pulling away and headed to the bathroom. Leaving a blushing Aladdin lying shocked still on the bed. Aladdin couldn’t get the red on his face to go away, so when Judal walked out of the bathroom Aladdin buried his face in the closet pillow to hide his embarrassment. Judal walked over to him and started rubbing his back again slightly worried, “ Are you okay? Do you still have a headache?”

Aladdin shook his head as he spoke, “No.”

Judal sighed, “Then what’s wrong?”

Aladdin moved and sat up with the pillow still covering everything but his eyes as he looked at Judal, “Really I’m okay. I just wasn’t expecting you to kiss me.”

A slight red flush made it’s way onto Judal’s face as he glanced away, “Was it not okay?”

Aladdin instantly threw the pillow to the side and moved closer to Judal. He grabbed the black haired magi’s arm, “NO... It.. it... it was great. I just wasn't expecting you to do it so suddenly.”

Judal looked at the smaller and when Aladdin saw the look on his face. He knew he hadn’t been clear enough, so he reached out and put his hand behind Judal’s head. He pulled the taller down and connected their lips together for the second time that day. This kiss was a lot deeper, it wasn’t the innocent kiss that they had experienced a few minutes earlier. No, this one was passionate and it showed how much Aladdin yearned for such contact with Judal. Judal could see the lust in Aladdin’s eyes, as he felt the smaller magi’s tongue against his lip asking for entrance. He allowed Aladdin access and then the battle for dominance began. Of course, Aladdin won the battle easily but after a few seconds, he decided to let Judal lead the kiss instead. He wasn't one who yearned for control over such things, but he knew Judal was.

When they parted both were breathing heavily and Aladdin had a smile on his face. His face was completely red and his eyes had been glazed over with lust. You could see how much he had enjoyed the kiss with just one look, “That was an amazing kiss.”

Judal nodded, “Yeah it was. I’ve never had a kiss like that.”

Aladdin smiled thinking about what their next kiss would be like. He craved for Judal’s attention but didn't want to take things too quickly for the black haired magi, “It’s been over 100 years since I’ve experienced one like it.”

Aladdin wasn’t surprised by the kiss even slightly. He knew that the kiss was going to be amazing just because of how much he loved Judal. He hadn’t understood to what extent he loved Judal before last night. He knew that he had fallen for him but he hadn’t thought it was anything like this. But after he allowed himself to break down in front of Judal. He knew his feelings were much deeper than anything he had experienced in years. Judal was easily the most important person in his life right now and he wasn’t afraid to admit. Aladdin looked up at Judal who still seemed overwhelmed by the kiss. Aladdin said the only thing that was on his mind right now, “I love you, Judal.”

Judal looked shocked but smiled softly as he said it back, “I love you too.”

Aladdin hadn’t been this happy in a long time. Ever since he had been taken to that other world his life had been a mess. Who was he kidding even before that he was already a complete mess, he had always been a person surrounded by sadness and chaos. From his birth being different had turned his life into a spectacle, and had brought his world down around him. Finally, something good was happening, and at this point, he just wanted to be happy. For once in his life, he just wanted to be able to be happy.

* * *

They had stayed in the room together on the bed cuddling for what seemed like hours. This type of relationship was something new to both of them. Neither had ever been in a relationship that felt this perfect. While they were cuddling there was a gentle knock on the door before it opened and Kouen walked in, “I see that you are awake and that you didn’t fall into depravity.”

Aladdin nodded not moving even an inch away from Judal as he only turned his head to look at Kouen who was standing beside the bed, “Yeah. I’m okay. I think as long as I’m with Judal we won’t have to worry about me falling into depravity again.”

Kouen smiled, “I can tell. You seem a lot happier, and healthier than the last time I saw you.”

Aladdin was about to say something when Judal spoke up, “Do you need us for something?”

Kouen nodded, “I need to send you on a mission to deal with a few things. Can you two handle being apart for a little while?”

Aladdin pouted as he looked at Judal, who in turn looked down at Aladdin. Aladdin sighed as he looked at Kouen, “Fine. He can leave,” and then he looked at Judal, “but I want cuddles when you get back.”

Judal smirked, “We can do more than just cuddling.”

Aladdin just stared at him suspiciously before he smiled, “Ok. I’ll call your bluff, but I don’t think that you’re ready for anything more than cuddling yet.”

Judal blushed before he stood up and moved away from Aladdin, leaving the blue haired magi lying on the bed alone. Judal wasn't by any means a virgin, but still, he had never really thought about taking their relationship further before. He wasn't sure what having sex with someone who had been so cute and innocent before would be like. Aladdin rolled over before he sat up and stretched, “What am I supposed to do while you’re gone?”

Judal stood beside Kouen, “You can pretty much go wherever you want to in the palace. You can visit the library if you want too. Or go lounge in the garden, or just wander the palace if that is what you want to do.”

Kouen added on to what he said, “You can also stay with me while he is gone if you don’t want to be alone.”

Aladdin nodded, “I’ll stay with you until I get bored of it or too tired to stay awake.”

Judal laughed at what Aladdin said and Kouen shook his head, “Ok. Both of you come with me then.”

Aladdin moved off the bed before he stood up and then they both followed Kouen out of the room. They followed Kouen to his study where he had all of his paperwork neatly piled up and organized perfectly on his desk. Aladdin was surprised by how tidy everything was, “Woah... you’re so much more organized then Sinbad is.”

He sat down and took a set of papers from one of the piles, “It is much easier to do my job if everything is in its perfect place.”

Aladdin nodded, “I would have to agree with you. I’ve seen enough kings and their countries to know that you’re right.”

With that Kouen explained what Judal would be doing and then the black haired magi was off. Once Judal was gone Kouen turned to Aladdin and got straight to the point, “I need you to promise me you’re not going to leave again after getting his hopes up like this.”

Aladdin smiled, “I can’t leave him this is where I belong now. I couldn’t leave even if I wanted to anyways. The only reason I haven’t fallen into depravity is because of Judal. I need him. I haven’t felt this way about anyone ever in my life, even though I’ve lived for such a long time I’ve never had a relationship that made me feel so happy.”

Kouen just smiled before he stood up, “That’s good. As long as Judal doesn’t end up hurt then everything is good.”

Aladdin wrapped his arms around himself, “I would never do that again.”

Kouen’s smile grew, “Great then let’s go we have things to do, and none of those things are in this room.”

Aladdin nodded as he followed Kouen out of the room. Kouen headed to the throne room where he then sat down, “We have a few meetings to deal with before we can do anything else, so you might as well sit down.”

Aladdin did as he was told and sat down in the seat that was right next to Kouen’s. Person after person came in and talked to Kouen, and he gave them orders one by one. It wasn’t until a few hours had gone by that someone interesting came into the room. Hakuryuu entered the room and looked at them, “What are you doing here again? I thought that you went back to Sindria with Sinbad when he left?”

Aladdin looked at Hakuryuu with a smile, but the smile disappeared when Hakuryuu finished talking, “I did leave, but I came back because I almost fell into depravity again. I learned that I can’t be in Sindria. So Judal brought me back here, and I plan on staying here now with Judal.”

Hakuryuu frowned, “You shouldn’t be here.”

Aladdin shook his head, “You don’t get it. If I’m away from Judal to long I will fall back into depravity. Which is something that we cannot allow to happen because I become a monster. I could kill all of you and nothing you would do to fight back could stop me. But I don’t want that to happen, you guys are my friends. Even though I don’t care about others, and I can’t show empathy for anyone, I still care about my friends.”

Kouen decided to speak up before the conversation got anymore depressing, “Hakuryuu did you finish your mission?”

Hakuryuu nodded, “Yes, everything went off without a hitch.”

Kouen nodded, “Good then. You can go you have a few days off before I need you to head out again.”

Hakuryuu nodded, “Ok. Thank you. Can I possibly take Aladdin with me for a little bit to talk?”

Kouen shook his head, “No, Aladdin stays with me today. I’m watching him just in case something happens.”

Aladdin laughed, “He still thinks I’m going to run away the first chance I get.”

Kouen frowned, “That’s not exactly what I am worried about. I’m more worried about how long you and Judal can be apart before you start feeling it mentally.”

Aladdin also frowned now, “I don’t know. I managed to hold out for a few days in Sindria, but there was a constant strain on my mental state. So I’m assuming that as long as nothing bad happens I should be able to handle being without him for awhile.”

Kouen nodded, “I understand that but we don’t know anything for sure about it. So for all we know this time it could take even less time or you could last a couple weeks. We just don't know what the answer is. So we are going to be very careful and keep you with me while he is gone.”

Hakuryuu didn’t argue. Instead, he just dismissed himself and left the throne room. Aladdin watched him leave not too worried about it. He didn’t see any reason too. Hakuryuu would never agree with him being near Judal, he knew too much about Judal and he didn’t trust Judal at all. Aladdin did, though, and he believed in his own ability to tell whether someone will hurt him or not, more than he trusts Hakuryuu. Kouen was watching Aladdin for a few minutes before Aladdin looked at him, “I wish we had a book or something it’s so boring just sitting in here with nothing to do.”

Kouen nodded, “You’re in luck then because the next person might have something like that on them.”

Aladdin perked up at that, “Cool. Who’s coming next?”

Kouen only smiled not saying a word as they waited in silence. Aladdin sighed loudly to show his boredom. Right when Aladdin was about to speak the door opened and in walked Koumei who seemed rather annoyed about having to come talk to his elder brother. Aladdin found it rather funny as he giggled slightly. Koumei glared at Aladdin before he sighed and began to speak, “What do you need me for brother?”

Kouen looked at Aladdin, “While first I was wondering if you happen to have any books on you?”

Koumei shook his head, “No I do not. If you need some I can get them for you, though.”

Kouen smiled, “Thanks.” he looked at Aladdin, “What types of books are you interested in?”

Aladdin thought about it for a second, “Anything written in the Toran language or high-level magic books.”

Koumei having heard what he was looking for, reached through one of his portals, and started pulling out books one by one until there was a decent pile next to Aladdin’s chair. Once he finished he looked at Kouen, “I had to take the books in Toran from your personal library, while I got the magic books from the restricted magic area in the library.”

Kouen nodded, “Good.” he took some papers from the pile and after explaining what Koumei was needed for, Kouen then handed them to him, “I trust you will handle this quickly.”

With that Koumei was gone and Aladdin was entranced by old Toran texts. Of course, some of what was written in the books was wrong and Aladdin knew this, but it still didn’t make him not want to read them. It was nice hearing stories about the people who he once held very deep bonds with, even with a lot of the information being false. After a while of reading, Kouen looked at him, “How’s the book?”

Aladdin smiled, “It’s nice. I mean a lot of what is written is wrong, so it is not telling us what really happened. Since I was there it is a little weird hearing grand stories about people who use to be my friends. Most of what these books tell you is not the truth. The truth is much harsher, and is a lot sadder.”

Kouen looked at Aladdin, it was clear by the look on his face that Kouen was intrigued by what Aladdin said, “Judal told me a little bit about you, but he didn’t delve too far into your past. The only thing that he told me was that you were one of Solomon’s magi’s.”

Aladdin nodded, “I was indeed. Solomon was my best friend, we fought together through all the chaos in the other world. Through my entire time with all of them, I was slowly falling. I had it under control for such a long time. But when we were finally reaching the ending of all the fighting I couldn’t stop it anymore. Out of fear that I would hurt all my friends back then I had the other 2 magi seal all of my memories which reversed the effects. I couldn’t fall into depravity if all the reasons for it were sealed. So with everything sealed Solomon sent me to the sacred palace to live with the djinn form of one of the other magi when he created the new world. The memoryless me was kept in the sacred palace for a long time before finally I was released into this world with no clue of who or what I was.”

Kouen still wanted to know more, “Why did your memories even come back?”

Aladdin had actually been wondering about what had happened for a long time, “I’m not sure exactly why but I was taken from this world into another one. In the other world, there was only one place, the rest of the world was completely empty. In the palace that I had lived in during my time in that world there was an extremely large library, and I searched through every book in the whole place looking for a way to get home. Until finally I found that one book that was unlike all the rest. It was the book that I had originally had all my memories sealed in. Somehow it had ended up in that world. So the second I opened it the seal broke and everything came flooding back. In the chaos of all those memories, I couldn’t stop myself from falling.”

“Why was the book even in that world?” was all Kouen said.

Aladdin had a look that showed he was thinking on his face, “I’m actually not sure why it was there. I was sure Solomon had sent it to the sacred palace with us. Someone must have interfered, someone wanted me to get my memories back. But the only person who has access to the sacred palace is Ugo, and I don’t think he would have tried to give me my memories back yet. Unless he thought I was ready and that I could handle it. But why would he separate me from everyone I cared about at the time to give me my memories back. God, it is too confusing and it’s not like I can just go to Ugo to ask what happened. Even with the amount of magic I have, I can’t just enter the sacred palace.”

Kouen was confused, “What’s the sacred palace?”

Aladdin thought about how to explain it for a second before he started, “It’s the place where the person who controls a lot of the things in this world lives. Ugo lives there, he controls everything about this world from there, even who becomes magi’s in this world. Which is one of the reasons why Yunan has been a magi for so long.”

Kouen looked at Aladdin, “I thought Solomon was the god of this world?”

Aladdin smiled, “He is, his rukh and will are the laws of this world. But everything else is controlled by Ugo.”

Their conversation ended there as Aladdin went back to reading and Kouen just thought about what he had all been told. He wondered how much exactly of the texts in Toran that he owned were truly wrong. How much of what he knew was false information written down to hide the truth behind what really happened. He had never even slightly thought there could be something wrong written in the books, but apparently, the books contained many lies.

Aladdin was amused as he glanced up slightly to see a very in thought Kouen. He was happy that he could talk to him about things from his past. That Kouen actually seemed interested in what he had to say. He also felt comfortable talking to Kouen because he didn’t seem to be judging him for what he said. Unlike the people back in Sindria had.

* * *

 

Kouen was starting to get worried about Judal. 4 whole days had gone past and there was no word from the magi. Aladdin had asked how long he thought it would take and Kouen had lied saying it could take up to a week, but he had been lying. It should have only taken him at most 3 days, and now worry was starting to set in. He had sent Judal with one of his trusted comrades to see if they could conquer a dungeon. But it had never taken him this long to deal with a dungeon before, usually, Judal could do it in 1 day let alone 3.

Aladdin wasn’t sure why but Kouen seemed really worried, and it was starting to cause Aladdin to wonder if everything was okay, “Kouen is something wrong?”

Kouen looked down at Aladdin, he sighed before he let the truth drip from his lips, “Judal should have been back by now. Something had to have happened, it never takes him this long to complete a dungeon.”

Aladdin’s eyes widened as he stood quickly from his spot, “You should have told me that earlier. Where did you send him?”

Kouen paused for a moment not sure if he should even tell Aladdin where he sent him, “What are you going to do when I tell you?”

Aladdin stared at him, “Obviously I’m going to go get him and bring him home.”

Kouen didn’t want to tell him but finally came to the conclusion that it was the right choice, “I’ll tell you on one condition you have to take Kougyoku with you when you go just in case you need help.”

Aladdin didn’t want to, and he knew he wouldn't need her help. But he agreed out of the desperation of wanting to know where Judal was, “Fine she can come just tell me where I need to go.”

Kouen called Kougyoku who arrived quickly. He then explained where he had sent Judal and about what the two needed to do. Their goal was to find Judal and the people who were with him and to bring them back. They were to avoid all confrontation if possible. Both agreed and then they had left on their way.

* * *

 

After 3 hours of flying on Aladdin’s magic turban, Kougyoku was starting to get worried about him. She had never been close with Aladdin but even she could tell something was wrong. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. She asked him nervously, “Are you okay?”

Aladdin nodded, “It’s okay. I’m worried about Judal and it’s making my body want to fall into depravity.”

Kougyoku gasped, “Shouldn’t we go back then, isn’t that bad we need to deal with that before we go get Judal.”

Aladdin laughed at that, “The only way for me to get it to stop is to find Judal, he’s my only anchor right now. Without him, I’m going to lose control no matter what we do.”

Kougyoku smiled, “Then let’s go find him and bring him back home.”

Aladdin nodded as he also smiled, “Yeah, hopefully, he’s okay.”

* * *

When they had arrived at the dungeon they quickly made their way down to the entrance. They were both trying to hurry because Aladdin was already in a severe amount of pain. His head was killing him and already there was a small amount of black rukh appearing around him. Which meant he was getting close to losing control. They needed to be quick about this so that they can prevent him from falling.

They reached the entrance and both touched the portal before they stepped inside. In moments they were inside the dungeon and Aladdin was collapsing to the ground. Kougyoku wasn’t particularly a fan of Aladdin but she was still worried about him. She kneeled down beside him and touched his shoulder, “Are you okay? Can you manage to hold out?”

Aladdin nodded as he forced himself to stand, “I’m good. I can make it. I have too. Anyways let’s go.”

Aladdin released a large amount of magic which he then used to track who was in the dungeon. After he had every inch of the dungeon searched he finally knew what was going on. He swore before looking at Kougyoku, “This way.”

They moved quickly but Kougyoku almost stopped when she saw black streaks forming in Aladdin’s hair. She knew that Aladdin was about to lose control so they really had to hurry. She had seen how heartless he had been before when he was in depravity. She didn’t like him too much, but she also didn’t want him to be in such a state. They needed to find Judal, now.

They turned multiple corners and ran through the dungeon until they reached the place that Judal was. When they turned the corner Aladdin stopped instantly and just stared, Kougyoku ran into his back not expecting him to stop. Judal was sitting leaned against the wall blood coming from his side. He looked at Aladdin eyes wide not having expected to see him, “Aladdin why are you here?”

Aladdin was fuming, but he still tried to remain in control. He moved closer to Judal and using magic he healed all the black haired magi’s wounds. He held his hand tightly and tried to anchor himself to him. He tried to control the rage, fury, and anger within until finally, a small anger filled smirk made its way onto his face, “I’ll kill them for hurting you.”

Judal took Aladdin’s other hand tightly trying to stop him from doing what he knew he was about too. He didn’t care about them, but he knew if Aladdin hurt them that he would regret it forever. He spoke calmly, “Everything is okay. I’m okay. Just calm down and try to control it.”

Aladdin pulled Judal forward and connected their lips, the kiss was quick but was just as passionate as their last one. When Aladdin opened his eyes up they were red and his hair instantly all changed black, “I don’t want to do that. They hurt you and I won’t allow that ever.”

Aladdin walked away leaving Judal and Kougyoku behind. They could feel the anger dripping off of Aladdin. He was out for blood and whoever got in his way now was going to die.


	7. Loss of Control

Judal and Kougyoku were following behind Aladdin slowly. Even though Judal had been healed he was still really weak. So with Kougyoku’s help to hold him up, they were making their way in the direction Judal sensed Aladdin’s magic. Judal had explained who he had fought with to Kougyoku and they were both worried for their safety.

* * *

 

_**From the moment they had entered the dungeon Judal’s group had gone through hell. They were never alone from the second they got here. Alibaba and Morgiana had arrived before them. The two had been cleaning out the dungeon before they would head to see the djinn.** _

_**Of course, Judal hadn't been even close to nice when he ran into them. Yet he hadn't exactly picked a fight with them either. He didn't care if they were here as long as they didn't bother him on his mission to get the metal vessel.** _

_**So when he ran into them he teased them a little expecting them to get a little ticked off but in the long run for them to just ignore him. Instead, Alibaba used his djinn equip and was instantly on the attack. Morgiana wasn’t as quick to attack but soon joined in when Judal and his group started fighting back against Alibaba’s attack.** _

_**After fighting for a day Judal was the last one in his group alive. The others didn't stand a chance without at least a household vessel against Morgiana. So like the weaklings they were Morgiana crushed them. She clearly hadn't wanted to do it, but between Alibaba’s anger encouraging her and the dumbasses egging her on she did it. While Judal fought a far too serious and enraged Alibaba. Judal was sure that Alibaba was taking out his anger about Aladdin leaving, out on him. Yet even then Judal was surprised by how overly strong Alibaba had become over the years. Judal hadn't really fought with them much since Aladdin had disappeared he didn't understand where all this strength came from. What were they training the entire time Aladdin was missing?** _

_**Judal was exhausted after another half a day of fighting.  How was it even possible for this brat to last this long. Judal had a constant flow of magoi coming into his body, yet he was tired and it looked like Alibaba was fine. It wasn't possible for him to have better stamina than a magi was it.** _

_**Judal made one miss step and it ended with him getting a huge area of his side cut open. Then more wounds were created as Alibaba took advantage of his momentary weakness and continued to attack, slicing him up. Then with one last look at his injured body, Alibaba and Morgiana had headed further into the dungeon leaving Judal there to die.** _

_**Judal managed to fight his way through hordes of dungeon monsters until he found a safe place to collapse. While resting he had managed to stop the bleeding in his large wounds, and then he had passed out.** _

_**He had awoken to the feeling of a large burst of magoi. He couldn't tell exactly who it was but he knew it was another magi. His heart was wishing it was Aladdin because he hadn't seen his small lover in a couple days, and he was worried about whether the younger could handle them being apart for this long.** _

_**No one would understand how mixed his feelings were when he saw Aladdin and Kougyoku appear from around the corner. He was beyond happy to see his blue haired magi. Yet he was worried and scared because he could tell Aladdin was about to fall again. He knew that if he did fall that he would probably go after his own friends. Which was something the smaller would regret when he went back to normal once he calmed down.** _

_**Judal watched as Aladdin healed him before he turned to leave. He had fallen and all Judal wanted was to reach out and stop him. But he was still too weak to move after him. So he and Kougyoku only watched as Aladdin walked away to kill two of his own best friends.** _

* * *

 

Judal could feel Aladdin's magic become stronger suddenly and he knew Aladdin was fighting. They wouldn't make it in time, and Judal knew that he was the only person who could stop Aladdin in this state. If they didn't get there both Alibaba and Morgiana would be murdered sadistically, and Aladdin would lose something beyond special to him. Judal looked at Kougyoku, “We have to hurry up, it’s not that much further.”

They moved as fast as they could possibly go through the dungeon with Judal being exhausted, Kougyoku was basically pulling him to go faster because she knew they needed to get there quickly. She didn’t like Aladdin much but she definitely knew the little magi brat would regret killing Alibaba and Morgiana. They were two of his best friends, and even though they were apart right now he still cared about them. So they needed to find him and stop him before he did something that they couldn’t fix. She was hoping Judal knew what to do when they get their because she was pretty sure if she had to step in and fight that he might actually kill her, which was something she wasn’t looking forward too. She didn’t really fancy the idea of dying today.

As they rounded the corner they entered a large room to see Aladdin standing over Morgiana’s blood covered body. He had Alibaba floating in front of him also covered in blood. Both Judal and Kougyoku were actually worried that they were too late, but Judal pushed off of her and began to move slowly closer to Aladdin anyways. He got as close as he could before he collapsed, and Aladdin moved fast so he was in front of Judal to catch him. Aladdin held him up, “Why did you follow me, I would have come back for you once I was done.”

Judal took a deep breath and then placed his hands on Aladdin’s shoulders. Judal looked him in the eyes and spoke, “You have to stop.”

Aladdin frowned but didn’t move away, “Why would I do that? They hurt you.”

Judal shook his head, “That doesn’t matter. I can’t let you kill them because it will hurt you once you go back to normal.”

Aladdin started laughing, “You’re joking right? Why would I give a fuck if I kill them. All they’ve done since I got back was hurt me. Now they did something even worse, something that I won’t just put up with. They hurt you which is something I will not allow them to do and get away with.”

Judal leaned down and wrapped his arms around Aladdin’s body, “Please go back to normal, you have to let this go. I’m okay. I just can’t let you do this.”

Aladdin rested his head against Judal’s chest, “I can’t let them get away with this.”

Judal hugged him tighter, “It doesn’t matter. Just go back to normal. Please for me. I’m here with you so you don’t have to do this. They didn’t kill me I’m still here.”

Aladdin didn’t say anything in response, he didn’t move, he did absolutely nothing. Judal tighten his grasp on him, “Aladdin?”

He still got no response so he released Aladdin and pushed him away to try and get a look at him. When he saw Aladdin’s eyes he knew something was wrong. He shook Aladdin trying to get his attention, but it was like Aladdin wasn’t in his own body. One eye was blue and the other one was red, and Aladdin didn’t respond at all. Judal was about to speak when Aladdin dropped to his knees. Judal followed him as his body gave out, but he wasn’t paying attention to his own condition as all of his attention was focused on Aladdin.

* * *

 

Aladdin had just been standing with his face pressed against Judal’s chest when suddenly he was standing in an empty space staring at himself. He was met with red eyes that could see into his soul and had a hard time looking away. But after a few moments, he noticed the strange black hair and wicked smirk covering the imposter's face. He noticed he was back to normal and then the realization came to him that the thing in front of him was his personality when he had fallen into depravity. Aladdin growled out as he spoke to the monster in front of him, “Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

The smirk only grew on its face, _ **“Why would I leave? You don’t want me to leave really. You like this part of yourself.”**_

Aladdin shook his head, “No, I want you to leave, I don’t want you here anymore.”

It moved closer and he wrapped his arms around Aladdin as he tried to pull away, **_“I wouldn’t be here unless somewhere deep down inside you knew that you still need me.”_**

Aladdin yelled at it, “I said I don’t need you just leave me alone.”

It sighed as it let him go, _**“Fine, I’ll go away for now but trust me when I say this isn’t anywhere near over yet. I’ll be back the second you feel scared. Because the only reason I’m even here is to protect you.”**_

Aladdin stood shocked as it disappeared. It had said it was here to protect him. Why would it say that when all it has done is cause him problems.

* * *

 

Aladdin heard someone calling his name as he finally returned to reality. He saw Judal kneeling in front of him with worry on his face, “Judal, what happened?”

Judal ran his hand through Aladdin’s hair, “You were just gone. Your eyes were open but you weren’t responding.”

Aladdin nodded as he closed his eyes for a second. His head was killing him and he was in an extreme amount of pain. The pain didn’t really matter though because Judal had been able to bring him back before he could kill anyone. As long as he was once again in control everyone was safe and he could relax. He opened his eyes and the world was spinning. He suddenly felt really nauseous as he leaned over and threw up. This time changing back was worse than it had ever been. Something about it this time had been a lot worse, it was also the first time he had actually wanted to lose control. When he had seen Judal hurt he had given into the depravity. Aladdin looked at Judal, “I don’t know why but I can’t tell I that I fell a lot deeper into it this time. I actually saw it, the depravity version of myself. I’ve never seen it ever before this day, and it spoke to me. It told me that it’s here to protect me.”

Judal shook his head, “It doesn’t really want to protect you it just wants to destroy the things that hurt you.”

Aladdin looked at the extremely injured bodies of Morgiana and Alibaba, regret was covering his face. He had hurt them to such an extent without even caring a little bit. Aladdin forced himself up on his feet and moved haphazardly across the opening. When he reached them he collapsed on the ground his staff in his hand. He cast the strongest healing spell he could use, and in the process almost lost consciousness. He remained awake through sheer force. Kougyoku sat beside him gracefully and began to check them over, “It worked as far as I can tell their bodies are in perfect condition. They are only asleep now.”

Aladdin nodded before he grabbed his head. He felt like someone was stabbing him repeatedly over and over again. He bit his lip to try and make the pain go away but it wouldn’t. He looked at Kougyoku, “We need to gather everyone up and leave here before I pass out. As long as I am awake I can just teleport us back to the palace. But if I pass out it’s a long flight back. So let's hurry up and get out of this dungeon before I lose consciousness.”

Kougyoku did as Aladdin said and soon they had made their way out of the dungeon. Aladdin was sitting beside Judal leaning against him as Kougyoku made sure everyone one was together. They had all decided to just take Alibaba and Morgiana home with them. Since none of them wanted to wait for them to wake up because they needed to rest. Aladdin sighed, “I just wish I could go to sleep.”

Judal laughed slightly, “We both can go to sleep once we get home. You just need to use a few more spells to transport us all back.”

Aladdin smiled, “I can do it in one spell I just need her to bring everyone near me.”

Judal nodded, “How far can you transport people in one shot?”

Aladdin thought about it for a second, “Probably anywhere on this planet other than straight to the dark continent because that place is really far away. It’s also much easier to do it if I’ve been to the place before.”

Judal smiled, “Damn that’s amazing.”

Kougyoku walked over to them, “I think we’re ready to go.”

Aladdin nodded and raised his staff. There was a bright light and then they were in the throne room sitting in front of Kouen. He was slightly shocked by their sudden appearance, but stood up and moved over to them anyways, “Are you guys okay?”

Aladdin smiled, “Hey. I brought him back, so can I go take a nap now.”

Kouen laughed, “Can either of you even stand?”

They looked at each other before Judal spoke up, “I can with a little help.”

Aladdin shook his head, “Nope, I can’t. If I’m being honest I can see 3 of you right now. That’s how dizzy I am.”

Kouen frowned by how not serious Aladdin was acting with how bad he was feeling. Kouen looked to Kougyoku who had just given the guards instructions to take the other 2 to a guest room, “Can you come over here and help Judal walk to his room while I carry Aladdin.”

She nodded moving over to help the black haired magi up. Kouen did as he said he would and picked Aladdin up, Aladdin looked like he was going to be sick. So he closed his eyes to help with the dizziness as they headed to Judal’s room. Once there Kouen set Aladdin down on the bed. Kougyoku released Judal, who just sat down on the edge of the bed. They both looked completely beat so Kouen and Kougyoku left them to rest.

Aladdin was lying down with his eyes closed when he felt Judal move closer to him. He smiled as he leaned closer against Judal’s body. Aladdin opened his eyes and rolled over so he could look at him, “You promised cuddles.”

Judal sighed before a smirk made its way on to his face, “I’m pretty sure we agreed to more than just cuddles.”

Aladdin smiled before he shook his head, “I’m to sick to do something like that right now.”

Judal laughed, “Yeah, I don’t really think I have the energy to do anything like that either.”

Aladdin pushed his face into Judal’s chest, “But I still want to cuddle.”

Judal wrapped his arms around Aladdin and held him tightly. Today had been a close call, Judal had almost bled to death, and Aladdin had almost done something he would regret for ever. But they had managed to make it through. Aladdin had managed to stay in control of himself and Judal was okay. They were both okay.

* * *

They had both slept an entire day after getting back, and when they woke up Judal was no longer exhausted. While Aladdin felt a little better, he definitely did not feel great. He was still tired and he still had a slight headache. No matter what they did his headache wouldn’t go away. Aladdin was lying in the bed with his head on Judal’s lap while the dark-haired magi ran his fingers through his hair. Aladdin had his eyes closed as he focused on Judal’s hands instead of on the killer headache he’d been plagued with since returning. He had almost managed to fall asleep when he heard a voice, _ **“I'm the only thing that can make you truly happy.”**_

Aladdin's eyes flew open and he sat up surprising Judal, “Did you hear that?”

Judal shook his head, “I didn't hear anything. Why what did you hear?”

Aladdin had a confused look on his face as he looked around, “It's nothing. I probably fell asleep and my dream spooked me awake.”

Judal nodded before standing up from the bed, “How's your head?”

Aladdin moved so his legs dangled over the edge of the bed and looked up, “Basically the same, but I can tolerate it enough to move around.”

Judal smiled, “Then let's go get ourselves something to eat.”

Aladdin nodded before standing up. Judal moved towards the door opening it as they headed out of the room. Aladdin winced as they walked into the well-lit hallway. It definitely was not a nice feeling. He groaned and Judal stopped to look back to see Aladdin covering his eyes, “What's wrong?”

Aladdin stayed quiet for a few seconds to allow his head a short rest before he responded, “The light made my headache worse. I should have realized that this would happen.”

Judal frowned, “Do you want to head back inside?”

Aladdin shook his head, “No just give me a second for my eyes to adjust and then we can go.”

Once he was ready they Continued their trek across the castle. When they got there the room was empty which was probably due to it being an awkward time in between lunch and dinner. Aladdin sat down and rested his head on the table as Judal sat across from him. They wait a few minutes before the maids came in and asked them what they wanted to eat. Judal asked for what he wanted and then ordered some soup for Aladdin because of the others headache. It had caused him to be very nauseous lately. Aladdin didn't really care what he had to eat as long as it didn't make feel worse.

Aladdin had only closed his eyes for a moment when he heard the voice again, _**“Just let go and I can make all the pain go away.”**_

Aladdin's eyes flew open from surprise but he didn't voice his concern this time, luckily Judal didn't notice his strange behaviour. He was worried that if Judal noticed that it would make him worry and he didn't want that. He'd already caused enough problems when he lost control last time in the dungeon. He didn't want to trouble Judal even more with whatever was currently happening to him. He knew whatever was slowly happening was bad but he also knew that there was nothing anyone else could do to help him. 

Whatever was happening had been caused by something he only now realized was deeply rooted within him. The fallen version of himself had said he'd wanted to fall, and he was right the last time, he had wanted to willingly give in. Yet he didn't truly know if he had wanted to change the other times. Each time before he had wanted a way to escape from the torture of something. The first time it had been loneliness, the other times had been from his friends who wanted him to be something he no longer was. At all times he felt like they had been judging him and he didn't want that. He just wanted them to accept who he was so they could move on with their lives, and when that didn't happen he'd wished for a way to escape. Had him falling been the answer he'd seeked. Yet how could that be, he'd been on the edge of falling into the depravity since he was younger, before he'd even come to this world. Finally it hit him, this was different then the way he had been falling before. Depravity shouldn't have made another version of himself. Something had changed after Solomon sealed his memories and the depravity away the first time. Since he'd gotten his memories back it's like the part of him that had been falling into depravity before had mutated which would make everything make sense. The rules to why he was falling had changed, now it was like his depravity had formed it's own personality. He'd created a new persona to cope with what had happened and it'd only taken the form of him falling into depravity as a way to hide while it tried to take control of his body.

He closed his eyes as he heard the voice again, **“Don't be scared. I'm only here to help you. I'm here to keep you safe and to protect you from all outside harm. Just let me have control.”**

Aladdin tried to ignore the voice as it continued to speak. He didn't want to listen to something that only wanted control of his body. He was terrified of what would happen if he wasn't able to remain anchored. Judal was making him not want to escape, he made him want to be here with him. Aladdin reached across the table and grasped Judal's hand to calm himself down. Judal was happy to weave their fingers together as they held hands, but worry edged into his mind with the way Aladdin was acting, “Are you okay?”

Aladdin didn't exactly know how to respond but was saved from answering when the food arrived. Aladdin smiled releasing Judal’s hand and happily started eating. Judal saw the way he was acting and let his question go before he dug into the food himself.

* * *

 

To say that Aladdin was slowly being overwhelmed by the voice was an understatement. The voice had slowly increased the amount it talked to him. By now it was speaking to him at least 50 times a day. Which didn't sound like much until he realized it meant it spoke to him at least twice an hour. It wasn't making him angry or anything like that. No it would just speaking to him over and over again. Whispering soothing words about how it could save him, about how it could make the headache and all other pain go away, about how it would always be here for him. If Aladdin hadn't had Judal right by his side this entire time he would have given into it a long time ago.

The voice wasn't the worst thing about today though because today he was supposed to go see Alibaba and Morgiana. Which was something he hadn't been to eager about since they had gotten here. He'd almost killed them and that was definitely something he regretted. He wished he wouldn't have lost control of himself so easily, but they'd hurt Judal. Which was another reason he didn't want to see them. They'd hurt Judal, the thing most important to him and he didn't really want to forgive them for it yet.

Judal had been very honest about what he thought when Kougyoku had come to speak with them about a meeting with the others. He didn't think that it would be good for Aladdin to see them, but he also said that he would go along with whatever Aladdin decided in the end. While Kougyoku and Hakuryuu both had come and talked to Aladdin saying that he should give them a chance. While the entire time the little monster within him screamed out in anger wanting out. It still with every ounce it could muster wanted to kill them. Aladdin at this point didn't know what he should think. He wanted to see them, while at the same time didn't want to see them out of fear of losing control again. Which he realized would probably start getting harder to revert back from. Yet he had to see them so he'd agreed to the meeting as long as both Judal and Kougyoku were there to get him out if he needed to leave.

* * *

 

So now his small group which for some reason also included Hakuryuu walked down the hallway headed for the small guest area of the castle that Alibaba and Morgiana were staying in. When they walked in Alibaba was standing in the corner looking out the window while Morgiana was waiting on the couch to see Aladdin with a smile gracing her lips. Aladdin sat down on the sofa across from Morgiana, Judal on his right and Kougyoku on his left while Hakuryuu stood behind them. Aladdin frowned as he looked at Morgiana, “I'm sorry.”

Morgiana shook her head, “It's okay Aladdin you weren't in control of yourself.”

Aladdin looked down at his hands where he a strong hold on Judal's hand to keep himself calm. A few seconds went by before finally he looked back up and spoke, “But I still wanted to hurt you guys. This time I lost control because I was angry and wanted too. You guys hurt Judal and I wanted to hurt you.”

Morgiana didn’t know what to say as she looked away from him. She glanced at Alibaba for help, but he was on the other side of the room not ready to speak to Aladdin yet. He felt guilty for pushing Aladdin to do such a thing out of his own anger. The room was completely silent for a few minutes, no one knew exactly what to say to diffuse the situation. Aladdin was about to say something when the annoying voice decided to speak, _**“ Let me kill them. You know deep down you want them to hurt as much as you do.”**_

Aladdin’s eyes widened as his grip on Judal’s hand tightened. Judal tightened his grip in return and whispered into his ear, “Is something wrong? Do we need to leave?”

_**“Let me help you.”** _

Aladdin nodded before he looked at Morgiana, “I’m sorry but I have to go.”

_**“Let me kill them already. You can’t fight me forever, and when you finally let go it will be my time to take control and remove anything I deem is harmful to us. THEY NEED TO DIE ALREADY.”** _

He stood up and walked out of the room Judal’s hand still tightly in his grasp. Once they got outside Aladdin let Judal go and put his hands up to his ears and leaned his head against the wall, “Shut up, Shut up, Shut up. GET OUT OF MY HEAD.”

Judal was right beside him speaking try to figure out what was wrong but Aladdin couldn’t hear him over the loud booming voice in his head. As it asked to kill his friends over and over again in his head. It took a few minutes before the voice quieted and Aladdin calmed down enough that he noticed he’d collapsed and that Judal was kneeling on the floor beside him. Judal pulled his hands gently down from his head and held them, “What was that?”

Aladdin moved sideways and leaned forward pressing his head into Judal’s chest as he breathed out deeply. He sighed out before he told Judal what he’d been keeping secret from everyone, “I’ve been hearing voices since a few days after we got back.”

An even more concerned look settled on Judal’s face, “What are they saying?”

Aladdin bit his lip slightly trying to decide on what he should say, “Mostly it’s been telling me to let it kill them, but it's also been trying to convince me to let it take control.”

Judal frowned, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Aladdin grabbed Judal’s shoulders as he looked him in the eyes, “I didn’t want to believe it was happening, or accept what I think it means. I was scared.”

Judal was shaken by how scared Aladdin looked, “I could have tried to help, and I definitely wouldn’t have let you come here today. If you’d just told me we could have handled it together.”

Tears formed in Aladdin’s eyes as he started shaking, “I don’t think will be able to handle anything. I don’t even know if what's happening to me really is even falling into depravity anymore. It’s something different and that terrifies me. What can we possibly do to fix this if even I don’t know what’s truly wrong.”

Judal just hugged him in an attempt to console him, “At the least, I could have been here for you to talk to about it. I’m here for you to cling onto when scared. For you to lean on when you need to cry.”

Aladdin’s continued to cry, “But what happens if next time I change I can’t come back? What if I kill the people I love?”

Judal ran his hand through Aladdin’s hair before he kissed his forehead, “It doesn’t matter what you become or who you hurt, I will always be there for you no matter what.

Aladdin melted into Judal’s touch before he voiced his final and biggest concern, “But what if at some point I hurt you?

Judal smiled, “You would never hurt me, I know that for certain. No matter how out of control you get I will always be completely safe when I’m with you.”

Aladdin’s tears began to slow, “Are you sure.”

Judal nodded, “As sure as I can possibly be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading everyone. I didn't change too much about the story from what it was originally, but I still hope it is a little bit better. I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
